Monster World Digitize
by ripitupgenki
Summary: What happens when time passes in the monster world without Genki there? What happens when digimon invade the monster world? Can Genki and his new partner digimon help his favorite world once again? G/H pairing
1. Realizing the Dream

_AAN: This is a cross over between digimon (primarily the 3rd season but it will be mixed) and Monster Rancher. It takes place in the monster rancher world after the third season's events. I decided to say Genki didn't speak English as his native language and that the MR world did due to the names that were present. Hope you enjoy it! Btw I don't own any rights to monster rancher or digimon… even if I wish I did._

**Monster World Digitize**

In a small humble ranch house stood a young woman cooking dinner over a hot stove for her family. Nine years had past since Genki had returned to his own world for the second time. Though he had longed to stay, he could not. Many things had transpired since his departure. Holly had remained single for many years waiting for his return and traveling to find her place in this world. But after awhile she grew lonely and understood that perhaps it was time to move on. With out another conflict he would not return. It took time but Holly and her father settled down in a nice village. Holly soon fell for the young blacksmith, Jared. He welcomed her into his forge, apprenticing her in the ways of blacksmithing. After awhile the two married, and worked together to fill the various orders that came in. After Holly had their first child, Sara, they would trade off duties in the forge. For the most part Holly stayed home doing what was expected of a young mother by society, though she loved every minute of it.

* * *

Soon after Holly became pregnant with their second child, a rouge band of strange monsters came to their village. A battle ensued as the new creatures caused destruction in the village. Jared, along with the other men of the village, fought against this group. Much to Holly's shock and grief he lost his life in the battle, the new monsters' power being too much for him and several of the other men. Holly became depressed and called out to her friends from journey's past. Though the group had disbanded in order to find their own path, they still remained in contact. All but Suezo had left her side, but then she would never think Suezo the type to leave her side. He had never shown any interest in anything else, well other then maybe a Vanity. Though over come with sorrow Holly still worked in the forge, her father deciding to help her fill the orders. With Holly in such grief the group came together once more to help their friend. Tiger had blamed himself for leaving, though he now had a pack and a family he felt as though it was his fault for putting Holly through such grief. Holly assured her friends that it was not their fault. At night Holly secretly wondered how Genki was doing. She had longed to ask him about his world and his family. The topics had only briefly come up while they had journeyed and not all of her questions were answered then. She had always wondered what his native tongue was, having noticed an accent and the fact that his name was so different then theirs. She had a feeling that English wasn't his native tongue but a secondary learned language, after all had he not said Mocchi's name was sweet cake? But alas she never got the chance to ask him, and the few chances they did have she always forgot to ask. Holly sighed once again, hoping Genki's life was not as troubled as her own.

* * *

Bruce entered the house to find Holly cooking again, Sara was there helping like always. The young girl was a lot like her mothers and loved to help in the kitchen. It reminded Bruce of when Holly was young.

"How was your day father?"

"Great, very productive." He glanced toward her ever growing belly, "how's the little one?"

"Fine father, I'm not due for another 3 months. Already plenty of movement, this little one is strong," she giggled finding it amusing how much her worried about her. She wondered if he was trying to make up for the past or not, but never voiced the question. * _He can't very well make up for lost time but I know he will be here for me. He has already proven that._ *

"You know Sara reminds me of you when you were little Holly, always helping your mother in the kitchen." Holly just smiled, she remembered those days vaguely. "You are a lot like her, just as beautiful as she was." She looked surprised a moment then smiled,

"Thank you father, I'm glad I can help apart of her live on though she is no longer with us. I do miss her still."

"I know you do." He smiled gently then left briefly to clean up. By the time he finished Holly had dinner on the table and had called the rest to dinner. Hare decided to be the first one to start up a conversation,

"Did you hear that a strange band of monsters attacked a village in Kenich?" Holly looked up from her meal.

"The same ones that attacked us?"

"Probably, only they had a strange power. They changed form in the middle of battle and became stronger from what I am told!

"Hare, stop making things up." Tiger snorted from where he was.

"I'm not Tiger!"

"If that's true, then these new monsters are very dangerous." Bruce stated diffusing the fight before I began. He had grown used to their antics over the years.

"Next question is how do we stop them?" Holly asked, that question remained unanswered though.

* * *

Another world away…

Classes at a local college let out for the night, as an excited Genki left for his car. Though his friends were going to a club tonight Genki had decided not to go. He didn't mind hanging out with his friends, even at a club, but tonight he really wanted to be home. His closest friend greeted him when he got home. Upon entering the abode the dino like friend pounced him.

"Alright Blaze, calm down please." He laughed as he was licked. Finally freed from his partners grasp he placed his bag on the chair by the door. Taking a seat on the couch he smiled, "Why is it you have to pounce me? I know you love me but you don't have to kill me to prove it."

"Cause I missed you." Blaze answered in an almost child like tone, looking to his tamer with teal green orbs. Genki couldn't help but chuckle,

"You are one crazy guy." Genki rose heading for the kitchen to grab some dinner Blaze following close behind. Blaze was no ordinary friend; he was in fact a digimon called Fathimon. He was similar to a Guilmon but he was dark purple, his inner ears a mauve color, and his horns tipped in crimson. His figure contrasted by crimson markings on his wrists, ankles, and tail. His jaw lined with four small spikes on each side. Black tribal like marking covered his body, except for his white belly. His long tail holding a large crescent shaped blade at its tip. His neck, upper back, and upper tail were adorned with a frill similar to a lionfish, and just as deadly a poison, its fleshy piece a bright mauve color. His feet adorned by large raptor like claws, dew claws on his arms, and a red psi symbol on his shoulders. For all the danger his claws and spines posed, he was a gentle creature at heart. He was a digimon created by imagination just as Guilmon had been. Genki had been with his new partner for around 6 months now. The two had grown close and Genki had learned a great deal about digimon in that time. He had come in contact with other tamers and got the majority of his questions answered. Though he had not gotten Blaze to digivolve to his ultimate form he knew he could if the need arose. Though he still knew little as to why digimon had appeared in his world, he knew if the need arose he would be able to fight them off.

* * *

Once done with dinner, Genki moved on to his homework while Blaze once again took a nap. Genki had noticed he took a lot of naps and ate a lot but assumed it had to do with his being so young. With his homework out of the way he set about getting the bills in order and making sure everything got paid. When he finished he took time to relax enjoying being done with work for a while. Genki's thoughts once again drifted to the monster world. A lot had happened in his life since he left, so he assumed the same was true for the others. * _I'm sure they all have families by now. I wonder if Mocchi ever beat Most… _* his thoughts then changed to Holly, he loved her back then. He knew that much though he was unsure of what to do with those feelings at the time. * _I'm sure she has found someone by now. I hope she has a family and is leading a happy life. She deserves it after everything she went through._ * Though he longed to be with her he knew it couldn't work out. So he had accepted the fact that she would be married by now over the years. He too tried to move on, but none of his relationships ever worked out it seemed. He had been on plenty of dates and been with a few for a while. But something always happened to disrupt their relationship. After awhile he just gave up, deciding to focus on his schoolwork and job. Feeling a twinge of nostalgia he decided to fire up his old PS2 unit and play his favorite game, monster rancher 3. The 200x game had been a promo only so it was never created again, instead 2 had replaced it but he preferred 3 cause it had better graphics then 2 and you could train your monster easier. Putting in the disc he waited of the familiar screens to appear. But instead of the start menu asking him to start a new game or load one he saw the Monster World and heard a new story line. Blaze seemed mystified by the strange intro; he had never seen it before. Genki was less mystified as he remembered the first time he went there.

~ _**After the defeat of the evil soul, the courageous seven split up once more. But this time it was not because of the phoenix's mind separating. Each of the monsters went off to pursue their dreams.**_ ~ Genki saw Golem had a restaurant, Tiger a pack, Hare a successful casino, and Mocchi in tournaments. ~ _**Suezo remained with his trainer Holly and she and her father moved to a new village. Holly built a home and a family in this small village, knowing that peace was finally here and moo would stay gone. She had a family now, and that was what she had dreamed of. ~ **_Genki saw she had indeed married and had a daughter. He smiled knowing she wasn't alone made things better. The next screen disturbed him though. ~ _**But peace it seems if fleeting. In time a new group of monsters came from a different world. They wreck havoc on the citizens of cities and villages alike. None of the monsters knew how to fight these new creatures.**_ ~ Genki saw a digivolution and knew instantly what was going on.

"So the two world have crossed… that's not good. Monsters aren't a match for Digimon."

"Can we help?"

"Not sure yet." Blaze remained quite watching the screen with his tamer. Genki was disturbed by the violence the digimon were using. There wasn't even a need for it.

~ _**Holly's husband and the other men of the village fought bravely driving the monsters away. But their bravery came at a price, several of the men died from their wounds, including Holly's husband. Needing more help Holly called upon her old friends, all of them came at her call.**_ ~ Genki was deeply saddened by the loss of Holly's husband. * _She didn't deserve that… she has been through so much… why can't she have a normal happy life?_ * But that question would go unanswered. Now the game changed to show Holly and Tiger entering a shrine, as they did they discussed an old friend.

"I just wish Genki were here to help us. He might know what those things are." Tiger stated seeming rather irritated.

"I know but we can't keep disrupting his life for our problems. We've already done so twice now."

* _Holly if you only knew I wanted to be there again._ * Now Genki had told Blaze of his adventures, so Blaze knew very well that Genki longed to be there again.

"Yeah I know… but it would make things easier."

"It might, but we need to keep in mind that he may not want to come."

"Lets just try calling him…"

"Fine, we can try." Tiger took the disk to the platform as Holly set the machine. Genki could tell she was pregnant from how she acted. He had been around pregnant women before. By this time Genki had quickly gone off to get a pack he had made up especially for this. It had everything he would need. He then grabbed his digivice and cards, attaching them to his belt. He put his pack on and waited; when a disk was needed he put it in then waited again. Timing his unlock with Holly's. When he did the portal opened again, and both Digimon and Tamer leapt though. Genki only hoped that he alone was enough to help them this time.

* * *

Back in the MR world…

Holly and Tiger had walked form the small village to the shrine. Tiger was proud of his prize her had won in a recent tournament. He had given it and the money to Holly. Holly had been more then happy to accompany him to the shrine and help him unlock his prize. Once at the shrine Tiger decide to say something odd.

"Hey maybe this disk will bring Genki back to us." Holly looked over rather surprised.

"Maybe, but I doubt it. He's been gone a long time."

"Yeah but there was no reason for him to be here before." He had a valid point,

"Yes I know. But we may have to handle this on our own."

"I just wish Genki were here to help us. He might know what those things are." Tiger stated seeming rather irritated.

"I know but we can't keep disrupting his life for our problems. We've already done so twice now."

"Yeah I know… but it would make things easier."

"It might, but we need to keep in mind that he may not want to come."

"Lets just try calling him…"

"Fine, we can try." Tiger took the disk to the platform as Holly set the machine. She knew the settings by heart, having used them so much in the past few years. It didn't take long and the machine was running. Tiger moved away from the platform standing near Holly to watch. Holly concentrated on the stone button as the disk began to spin.

* _Please Genki we need you… please come! _* The stone began to glow but she didn't notice. "Unlock!" she shouted as she pressed the button. The disk opened in an un-normal fashion just like the first time she had met Genki, the gate opening and allowing him to jump out. This time he landed on his feet, having promised himself he would not be running around holding his butt anymore, especially in front of Holly. Blaze landed next to him, amazing Genki that he could land on his feet as well. Blaze wasn't known for his grace. When the light and smoke cleared he looked over to see Holly, his attention was taken when Tiger suddenly growled. Blaze hid behind Genki trying to look as innocent and cute as possible. Genki rolled his eyes and looked at Tiger.

"Tiger chill out, he won't hurt anyone." Tiger looked at the strange man, he wasn't sure what to make of him. "Tiger, its me. You called me here, so I came." Holly gasped and moved from behind the unlocking pedestal.

"Genki? Is that really you?"

"Yeah its me." Holly looked him over noting he seemed darker skinned than before. He had a dark tan now from spending time outside. He also was in great shape, his muscles showing with out him even flexing. He was taller then her but he wasn't as large as her husband had been. She noticed he no longer wore a hat, and his messy hair was all spiky, like when he was a kid.

"What is that thing?" Tiger asked growling again, Blaze moved further behind Genki. Genki stilled his friend with a touch, and then turned his attention back to Tiger.

"This thing is a digimon and his name is Blaze." He looked to see mixed emotions from Holly. "Will you stop growling Tiger… he's still a baby and you are scaring him." Holly realized Genki spoke the truth; the young creature was acting like a baby and seemed scared. "Your world wasn't the only one to have a digimon invasion. The difference is we have some Tamers and their digimon to fight in mine."

"Tamers?"

"Yeah, it's like being a trainer." Holly walked over deciding to trust Genki. Genki looked to Tiger who had relaxed a little and no longer growled at his friend. Blaze peaked out at Holly not sure what he should do. When Genki nodded to him he stepped out to meet her. "Blaze this is Holly." Blaze looked at her a moment before speaking.

"Nice to meet you." His tone much like a child's. Holly smiled,

"Its nice to meet you as well Blaze." She held out her hand, he tilted his head then moved his own to take hold of hers. Being careful not to harm her with his claws. She shook his hand gently then released. He still seemed confused by the gesture. Tiger finally decided he wasn't a threat and walked over. Blaze backed up until Genki stopped him.

"Its alright." Blaze looked up at Genki then turned back to Tiger, "This is Tiger of the Wind." Tiger nodded to Blaze.

"I trust Genki, so I guess you are alright." Tiger's gruff attitude showing through.

* * *

Suddenly Blaze's head shot up, his ears perking up. He began to growl then said in a rough voice.

"Genki, there's a digimon near by." Holly was startled by the change, and backed up slightly.

"Easy Blaze… I know you don't like other digimon much. Wait, this one may be too strong for you." Genki pulled his digivice from his belt, Holly and Tiger looking at it in wonder. Tiger too had been surprised but had only watched in fascination. Genki got the radar display up and realized there were indeed digimon in the area. "Holly is you village near by? There are three digimon heading west."

"That's right toward the village." Her eyes widened.

"Tiger you need to warn them, you are the fastest." Tiger nodded and was off. "Lets go." Holly nodded and led Genki and his digimon toward the village. Genki knew because Holly was pregnant it might take some time. He put on his new roller blades then smiled to her. "You still trust me?" she looked at him confused.

"Of course."

"Then let me carry you. We'll get there faster, you can't run in your condition." He bent down so she could get on his back. She nodded, she indeed trusted him, getting on he stood up barely noticing her weight. "Let's move Blaze."

"Right!" the trio took off, Holly hanging onto Genki for dear life. But Genki wasn't as reckless as he once was, so she had nothing to fear.

* * *

By the time they arrived Tiger had the others assembled, Genki noticed Holly's father and skated over to him. The others knew who he was, not just cause Tiger told them but because of the skates. After all who else would be roller blading? Genki stopped to let Holly off, then looked towards the direction the Digimon would come from. He noticed the whole village was ready to fight. But all eyes were on him and his digimon. The villagers seemed to fear Blaze. Blaze ignored them and concentrated on finding the digimon. Genki saw they were close on his radar.

"They're coming, get ready." The villagers looked confused, but Genki skated forward to head off the attack, Blaze right next to him. Tiger and the other monsters watched, waiting to see what he was up to.

"Holly, is that the boy from before?" Her father asked seemingly concerned.

"Yes. He said he is that digimon's tamer."

"So that's what they are… maybe he can tell us more."

"I'm sure he can." Holly watched as three rookie digimon burst through the trees, they stopped when they saw Blaze. Genki knew who they were without consulting his digivice; Gottsumon, Yukiagumon, and Wormmon.

* _Weird combination, but I guess they will be somewhat balanced that way. Wonder if they fight as a team._ * Blaze growled showing his fangs Genki stepping up behind him. "I'm not sure how you got here, but I can send you home if you will let me. If not then you must leave this place; I would prefer not to send you back as digieggs."

"A human send us back as digieggs. Yeah right, you and what army?"

"I just need my partner to do that. Please let me send you home, don't make this harder then it needs to be."

"I don't think so." Gottsumon had done the talking but Genki got the idea that Wormmon wanted to go home. Genki looked at him and nodded, Wormmon got the message and backed off away from the other two. Blaze had watched and knew what that meant; he would not attack Wormmon.

"As you wish, we'll do it the had way. Blaze, let's go."

"Right." Blaze stepped forward, his mouth glowing a deep purple color. "Dark Flare!" he unleashed his attack at Gottsumon, just as the digimon had been ready to attack. Caught by surprise he was blown backwards. Now Yukiagumon stepped up, unleashing a violent blizzard tornado,

"Little Blizzard!" Blaze jumped out of the way flipping in the air, his spines rising up and glowing faintly red,

"Poison Darts!" poisonous darts rained down on Yukiagumon. Soon he fell not able to fight any longer. Blaze decided to end it though, he was taught to never give his opponent time to recover. "Crescent Slash!" a blade of energy shot form his tail blade. Yukiagumon dispersed into particles returning to the digital world to become a digiegg again. Gottsumon was furious by now, he stomped the ground then jumped into the air coming down hard.

"Earth Shaker!" spires of earth shot out of the ground at both Genki and Blaze, Genki dodged then watched as Blaze used his tail to jump into the air. Genki knew Blaze was not fast enough to deal with this type of firepower. He reached into his hard holder, pulling out the card he needed. As the villagers and his friends looked on he preceded to help his digimon. Taking his digivice in hand again, he slides the card through the reader.

"Digimodify, speed chip activate!" suddenly Blaze began to move a lot faster, once he was on top of Gottsumon he attacked,

"Quadra Slash" his front and rear dewclaws grew out and he slashed Gottsumon with all four of them. After the attack finished though he was too slow to avoid his opponents attack.

"Hardest Punch!" Gottsumon's glowing fist connected launching Blaze backward. Blaze landed on his feet though, shaking his head trying to clear his vision. As he did Gottsumon launched another attack "Angry Rock!" rocks shot form his head now, heading straight for Blaze. Even though Blaze couldn't move Genki knew what to do to help him. Quickly sliding another card through his digivice, he hoped his timing would work out.

"Digimodify Monochromon's armor activate!" a hard black armor came over Blaze's body, the rocks hitting but doing very little damage now. Once the attack finished the armor dissipated leaving an unharmed Blaze. Gottsumon became enraged, not only was he mad that he was losing but he also had lost his friend, and been betrayed by Wormmon. His body began to glow a blinding white as he digivolved, Genki seemed shocked for a moment but then remembered that digimon digivolved based on emotion. When the light faded Monochromon was left standing before them, he glared at Genki.

"You will pay! Volcano Strike!" fire spewed from his mouth rushing right at Genki. Genki stood his ground sliding a new card through his digivice.

"Digimodify Wargreymon's brave shield activate!" Blaze appeared in front of him holding the brave shield, using it to redirect the blast into the sky. Once done the brave shield faded and Blaze was left growling angrily. "Now lets finish him Blaze… wait till he attacks. We can't get through his armor so don't try. But his belly is a great target."

"Right!" Blaze was ready. Genki pulled out another card, sliding it through the reader.

"Digimodify power chip activate!" Blaze rushed forward gaining his enemies attention. Just as Genki predicted Monochromon attacked, rising up on his rear legs to do so. "Now Blaze!"

"Dark Flare!" Blaze unleashed several dark flare shots into Monochromon's soft belly. His opponent cried out in pain as he moved down to all fours again, unable to finish his attack. "Crescent Slash!" Blaze launched his attack aimed at the underside of his enemy's throat. Monochromon dipped his head taking the attack on his armored head. Genki pulled something from his pants pocket, a device he strapped to his hand. He knew Blaze was too tired to deal with a champion level opponent, and he didn't want Blaze to digivolve right now. Genki ran up behind Blaze as he did he called to him.

"Get me under him." Blaze felt Genki on his tail and immediately swung his tail. Genki was launched so fast that Monochromon never saw him coming. Genki slammed his hand with the device on into the giant dino's belly. Monochromon roared in pain as he struggled to hold his form, the disrupter Genki was using doing its job, soon Monochromon de-digivolved back into Gottsumon. Blaze watches his enemy as his enemy backed up clearly shaken. The disrupter had caused him to almost lose form completely. When Gottsumon tried to attack again, Blaze roared at him and slashed him with his tail. Gottsumon disappeared just as Yukiagumon had. Genki smiled getting to his feet once again, Blaze coming over to see if he was all right.

"I'm fine, don't worry so much." Wormmon now approached, gaining Genki's attention.

"You said you could help me get home. I didn't fight you cause I want to go home."

"I can, but first. Do you know how you got here?"

"There was a strange light, when I investigated I got sucked through this hole into this world. I don't know where it was though."

"Where were you before you got sucked through?"

"In the forest near infinity mountain."

"Alright thanks." Genki walked to his pack and pulled out a small laptop. The village watched in fascination as he opened it. Holding out his digivice, the computer screen glowed showing the digital world. "There you are Wormmon, a way back. Just be careful from now on alright?"

"Yes, I will…" Wormmon turned around to see tiger staring at him, "worrrrrrmmmmm!" Wormmon hide behind Blaze now, Blaze looking rather confused.

"Tiger don't scare him. I'm trying to send him home." Tiger looked at Genki a moment then stepped away. "Now go on Wormmon." Wormmon moved over to the computer then jumped through the portal disappearing.

* * *

Once through Genki closed the portal and put his laptop away. He then looked over at Tiger who seemed to have many questions. Sighing heavily he looked around at the villagers who were staring at him and his digimon. "I suppose I have a lot of explaining to do."

"Genki?" Holly walked up to him.

"Yeah?"

"What just happened?" he saw the villagers had moved closer to hear.

"I sent Wormmon back to the digital world. Somehow there's a whole in the wall of the digital world and it's allowing the digimon to come here. Luckily Wormmon isn't known for being brave, and they usually don't fight with anyone."

"Alright but how did that monster change form?" Hare asked still very confused and flustered.

"These monsters are called Digimon, it means digital monster. They don't act like normal monsters. What you saw was called digivolving, its an evolution to a higher level. Gottsumon, a rookie digimon, digivolved to the champion level Monochromon. Blaze here is a rookie digimon called a Fathimon. Because he was a rookie I knew I would have to help him. A rookie can't win against a champion level digimon." Genki let that sink in before continuing, "I was using my digivice" he held it up, "to aid Blaze. This device connects me directly to him. The card attributes can be applied to him when scanned, but they are limited." Genki put his digivice back on his belt now, "and this thing on my hand is a DP disrupter, it basically disrupts their digivolution enough to make then de-digivolve back to their original form. Though difficult they can digivolve on their own, but I can also help my digimon partner digivolve."

"Why didn't you let me digivolve Genki?"

"Cause I wanted to test the disrupter, and did you really need to?"

"Well I guess not." Blaze thought carefully. Holly wasn't sure she understood everything but she nodded nonetheless.

"Alright, but what can we do to stop them form coming through the opening?"

"First we have to find it. Closing it could be tricky depending on what it did." Genki was about to say more when Blaze's belly growled very loudly. Blaze rubbed the back of his head laughing, "You are always hungry I swear…."

"Hey I did a lot of fighting." His partner wined.

"I guess you did." Holly smiled,

"Lets go back to the house, Genki you can stay with us. Blaze, I will get you something to eat. You protected us, it's the least I can do." Blaze seemed very happy and excited about the prospect of food.

"Thanks Holly" Genki smiled and followed her to the house.

Once they were settled in the living room, Genki drinking some tea while Blaze ate Bruce asked another needed question.

"How did you meet this partner of yours."

"I found him as a digiegg actually. He hatched not too long after I found him; he was a Gigimon then weirdly enough he digivolved to Fathimon all on his own. Mind his normal digivolution is Guilmon not Fathimon. But apparently because I enjoyed the game and decided to design my own digimon he came into being."

"How could that happen? You mean you created him?" Holly seemed very confused by the possibility.

"In a way yes, the digital realm can operate off of emotions and dreams. Hence the wide variety of digimon that act completely different. Apparently I tapped into it with out my knowing. I wasn't the only one. The original person who created, Takato, Guilmon the same way told me he never realized he was tapping into it either, well not till his digimon appeared."

"So it operates off of emotions and dreams?"

"Yes to some degree, and digimon use emotion to digivolve. Blaze here didn't digivolve into his champion form until I got really upset one day. There were digimon hurting innocent people in my world, it made me angry. Some how Blaze used my angry and not only got angry himself but digivolved. Takato just gave me the warning to never let hate enter the mix. Being a virus type, Fathimon is already considered a borderline digimon. It means he could be good or evil. Virus types tend to be more conducive to evil for some reason. Where as vaccine and data types generally do not. Takato made the mistake of hating Bellzebumon in the digital world, for killing a friend and his digimon went up to its evil mega level, Megidramon… and was wreaking all kinds of havoc. He didn't realize what he had done till his digivice broke. The only reason he got Guilmon back as his digimon is cause of the love he shared for Guilmon. He got a new digivice and a new power along with it, bring Guilmon up to his normal mega level of Dukemon."

"So it has its dangers then."

"Yeah very much so. Though Takato said he never created Megidramon himself, apparently the digital world did that on its own. Megidramon is an evil dragon digimon, and has the ability of chaos… he literally disrupts worlds just by being present in them. From what I have seen all digimon can become darkened. It's usually expressed by darker colors on their body, most commonly black. Where as most digimon are fairly colorful, the darkened digimon lose that colorfulness and become more monochrome. "

"So was mono…whatever he was darkened?"

"No Monochromon looks like that normally. And its Gottsumon's normal digivolution, though he could digivolve into other digimon. There seems to be no set evolutionary track for them."

"Mocchi is confused chi…"

"What's wrong Mocchi?" Genki smiled to his old monster partner, though Genki considered Mocchi his monster still.

"If they want to go home then why fight us chi?"

"Some of them are scared. Others… are already tainted if not darkened, and a few are evil. There are a few digimon who are always evil no matter what. Its just in their nature it seems."

"Alright, now how are we going to find the hole in the wall causing all these problems?" Tiger asked as impatient as ever.

"I'm going to make a call to an old friend, he's the only one that I know of that could help. I'm just not sure I can do it on such a small screen." He turned to Holly and her father now, "are there any ruins near by with large computer screens?" He knew Holly would know what he spoke of.

"Yes, they are about a three hour walk from here."

"Alright I will head out there tomorrow if one of you will guide me."

"Mocchi do it chi!" Genki smiled,

"Thanks Mocchi!" Blaze knew Mocchi was Genki's monster here and ran over form the kitchen. He tilted his head studying the monster before glomping him and giving him a lick. "Blaze… you and your licking people… cut it out."

"Chi chi chi!" Mocchi laughed from the floor wiggling around. Blaze finally stopped after Genki bopped him in the leg.

"But I only lick those I like…." He whined to his tamer.

"You can show affection another way… no one wants to get slobber soaked." His ears drooped as he pouted. Mocchi had gotten up by this time and decided to take Blazes clawed hand and dance around with him. Blaze joining in. Genki sweat dropping in his chair looked back at Holly. "I see Mocchi hasn't changed at all."

"Yes, he still acts like he did before. He says he's still your monster." Genki chuckled.

"He always will be. And I was worried about him getting jealous of Blaze. I'm glad they like each other and are getting along."

"I'm glad you still want him." Holly smiled,

"I wouldn't I? Mocchi was my first monster and one of my closest friends." Holly nodded understanding now.

* * *

Just then the door opened and Colt walked in; Granity was next and finally Sara came in. Holly rose to greet them, enjoying a hug form her daughter. Granity noticed Blaze first then Genki. She seemed on edge to Genki's trained eye.

"Granity it's alright, he won't hurt anyone." She turned to him again unsure of who he was.

"How do you know me?"

"its me, Genki."

"Genki? Really? Wow you're the last person I was expecting to see. But I'm glad you're here again." He smiled knowing that was as close to a hug and a compliment as he would get. "What is that?" she pointed to his partner.

"That is a digimon, and his name is Blaze." By now Colt and Sara had followed Holly into the room. Sara seemed fascinated by Blaze but she seemed shy as well. Holly just smiled as she saw Genki rise. "Colt it's been a long time, you still doing your archeology?" Colt made a strange face.

"Archeology?"

"Digging through the ruins for answers. It's a profession in my world."

"Oh yes, I found some very interesting things recently." She beamed, "wow I must say you are really handsome." She seemed taken with him. Genki sweat dropped as he answered,

"Thanks Colt, I see you haven't changed." He then turned his attention to Sara, Holly smiled to him.

"Genki this is my daughter, Sara. Sara this is Genki the phoenix boy I told you about." Genki raised a brow at the mention of his being the phoenix boy.

"Its nice to meet you Sara, how old are you?"

"Six and a half."

"Wow, you're a big girl huh? You help your mommy in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, I love helping her."

"I'm glad you do, it can be fun." She wondered over to see Blaze, "Blaze meet Sara, be careful. You can play with him Sara, just don't touch his spines alright?" the girl nodded as Holly gave Genki a strange look when he said that. He moved over beside her now speaking softly, "He can get rough when playing… and those spines of his are dangerous whether he wants them to be or not.

"What do you mean?"

"They are poison tipped, so you don't want to get poked by them." The others had over heard and looked worried. "Don't worry he will be careful, I have gotten him to the point where he obeys me and usually make sure everyone is safe around him."

"Alright, thanks for letting us know." She looked around at the others who all heard it. She then proceeded to pick up the empty teacups, Genki noticing that Holly still wore her wedding band.

* _Makes sense, after such are hard thing to go through that she wouldn't be ready for another relationship. She's probably scared she'll lose that person too. I should talk to her, let her know I know about her husbands death and such, that was she doesn't have to tell me on her own. It might make it easier for her._ * Genki picked his up handing it to her, Holly noticed as her did that he wore no wedding band. She said nothing as she took the dishes to the kitchen.

* _He's single? But why hasn't he married? I'm sure with his looks plenty of girls have tried to date him. After all Colt just made a move on him… though he didn't look thrilled. Then again he never did like Colt much._ * Holly made a mental note to speak with him about it. She came back out to the living room just as Hare decided to bring up the topic.

"So Genki my boy, do you have a wife at home?" Genki seemed taken aback,

"Wow that came out of no where…"

"Yeah sorry, so do you?"

"No I don't Hare." Holly's father now showed interest,

"Do you have a girl friend?" Colt asked hearts still in her eyes. Genki sweat dropped again.

"No I don't, I've been busy with work, school, and fighting off digimon. Not really any time for relationships." He shrugged; he then drew back as Colt latched onto his arm.

"Can I be your girlfriend?"

"Colt I don't really know you and I don't think that'd be a good idea right now. You can't just jump into a relationship like that or it'll never work."

"You don't like me?"

"I like you as a friend…. I'm sure you'll find someone who's a better fit for you then me… just keep searching." He was trying not to break her heart but soon Colt was in the corner touching her fingers together, heart broken. Genki once again sweat dropping, but he knew better then to try to make it better. It'd just get worse for him. Holly's father was also sweat dropping, he saw the young man's reaction and could relate. Colt tended to come on way too strong.

"I take it none of the girls in your world caught your interest?" Holly's father asked, probing a little further.

"No I had a few I liked but those relationships ended rather badly. I even tried to marry one of the girls…but she turned me down flat. Something about me not being marriage material." He shrugged; he had never understood the answer he got. He had his share of flings, and he had by no means been alone for a long time. But for the last couple of years he had not dated, using work and school to keep busy.

* _Why would anyone say that to him? He's so caring… just cause he doesn't know everything and isn't a really good husband and father right now doesn't mean he wouldn't become one. Poor Genki… I wish he hadn't been alone all this time._ *

"So you planning on finding a girl at some point then?" Tiger asked, "Even I have a female you know."

"Yeah I figured you would by now. And yeah I will in time, when I find the right person." Holly's father nodded, by now it was getting late and all we getting tired.

* * *

"Genki why don't I show you to your room for the night? We can all catch up some more tomorrow." He nodded, standing to follow her. Picking up his pack on the way he got his partners attention letting him know where he was going. Blaze nodded but stayed with Mocchi. "I'm sure Mocchi asked him to stay with him over night, he has a big enough bed."

"Sounds good, I'm glad they are getting along so well."

"Here we are." She led him to the last room on the second floor. He walked in with her as she lit the lamp near by. He smiled to her,

"Thanks, it looks great." She closed the door as he sat his bag down and took a seat on the bed. He already knew by her body language she wanted to talk. Holly had a specific way of doing things when she need to talk to people, and that had not changed.

"Genki… I wanted you to know that… I married while you were gone."

"I know. I saw the ring Holly. And before I came back the game got me caught up on all that happened in my absence. I know digimon attacked your village and people died… I know they killed your husband. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner to prevent it." He seemed solemn. Holly sat next to him tears running down her cheeks. He pulled her into a one armed hug and tired to comfort her. "I'm sorry Holly… I wish I could bring him back for you."

"I know Genki… thank you… you've always cared for all of us so much. I'm glad you are here now." Once she calmed down again he smiled to her gently. It was then she just had to ask him something. "Genki… if you already knew… then why weren't you hitting on me? I know you liked me before… did that change?"

"No Holly, it didn't change. The reason is because you are still wearing your wedding ring. To me that said 'I'm not interested or I'm not ready for another relationship.' So I wasn't going to hit on you till I knew you wanted me to. Besides you called me back to fight a new enemy right? I didn't think you'd want me hitting on you just because I'm here." She looked down, slightly disappointed,

"I want you to Genki…. This ring and this child are all I have of him… I didn't want to let those go with out knowing it was with someone who was here to stay." She looked into his eyes; her own filled with pain.

"I'm not going anywhere, give it some time. Lets take it slow. I want to help you heal too Holly. So don't push your self too hard ok?" she nodded. He held her for a few more minutes before she moved away. He let her go, knowing it was late.

"I will see you tomorrow and hopefully you can get us some help."

"I'm hoping. Goodnight Holly."

"Night Genki." She left leaving him alone. He frowned, knowing Holly was in pain made it hard for him to sleep but he knew she needed time to heal. He would help her but only when he felt he should. Settling down for the night he tried to get some rest, hoping he could get some answers tomorrow.

_AAN: if anyone wants to see what Fathimon looks like go here: http:/ /ripitupgenki. deviantart __.com/ gallery/#/dpyp6c__ (just take the spaces out)I'll do a redraw on this soon with more realistic detail. I have his champion form drawn too but for now this is all you need to see. Yeah Genki has a chance to get his long lost love lol. We'll see how he helps her. Please R & R!_


	2. Calling Upon the Tamers

_AAN: Yay another chapter. Yep its time to get some help for the upcoming task. Any guesses as to who he is calling?_

**Monster World Digitize**

**Calling Upon the Tamers**

When Genki woke in the morning he felt very rested. It was like he was finally home. He smiled; knowing he would be able to have some of Holly's cooking again made the wait worthwhile. He could smell some breakfast being cooked, knowing she hadn't changed much. She had always gotten up early and cooked for the group. Getting dressed he made his way down stairs, he smiled gently as he saw Sara helping her mother in the kitchen. What he didn't see was Colt off to the side stalking him. With a pounce she was on him, kissing him. Genki pushed her back, the scuffle getting Holly's attention.

"What are you doing Colt?" Holly looked shocked, and Genki could understand why.

"I thought you might enjoy a kiss."

"Colt, stop throwing yourself at me. I'm not interested; even if you offered to bed me I would say no. Please just stop." Colt looked hurt again, "that is no way to get a boyfriend or a husband, at least not a decent one. You need to be patient. Showing interest is one thing, throwing yourself at a man will only get you the wrong type, the type that only cares about what he can get in bed. Become his friend before you date him, then you will know if you are compatible. And don't randomly kiss him or latch on to him. Most guys don't like clingy women." After his lectured Colt seemed confused and hurt. Genki walked away out into the dining room, leaving her to her thoughts as she sat down on a chair. Holly though she had been shocked by Colt's actions was more shocked by the lecture Genki had given her. Though it was true, she hadn't expected that of him.

* _Wonder what his relationships have been like. He seems fairly knowledgeable. Perhaps I should speak with him._ *

"Mommy, what was that about?" Sara watched confused.

"It's nothing major, Genki just doesn't like Colt doing that."

"Oh ok." After breakfast was ready, Holly came to give Genki his dish. Genki looked up not sure why she had brought him the food.

"I want to talk to you later." Her voice a whisper, he nodded his understanding. He wondered if she was upset with him for doing that or not. For now he shrugged it off and enjoyed the plate of food before him. Once everyone was settled and eating Holly decided to ask a question that had been on her mind.

"Genki, can this old friend really help?"

"He should be able to yes. I know he can scan the digital wall and find the holes and their location. Pin pointing them will be trickier but it can be done. "

"Yeah but how do we close them?" Hare asked rather concerned.

"He may have an answer for that as well."

"Then I guess we better get over to the ruins so you can contact him." Genki nodded to Tiger. The group finishing their food at a leisurely pace. Genki noticed Sara seemed very calm for her age, she reminded him very much of Holly. Holly noticed his attention to her daughter but wasn't sure if she wanted to ask him about it right then. Once he finished his food he glanced over to Holly.

"Are you coming with us?" Holly seemed surprised he would ask, but then remember she was after all, pregnant.

"I'll come, I could use the exercise." Genki nodded, he knew very well exercise could help a woman when she gave birth. After all she would need the muscle strength and endurance. Sara looked at her mother expectantly. "Yes you can come Sara." The girl hugged her mother, obviously very happy.

* * *

Genki left to get his pack, Holly got her daughter to wear her old travelers vest, though she had a new one. Bruce decided to stay behind, watching over things at home. It took a little over 3 hours to get to their destination. They went at an easy pace to make sure they didn't wear Holly out. Genki pulled his digivice from his belt and held it up to the screen after activating the call function. Soon Yamaki answered somewhat confused by the sudden call.

"Genki, what can I help you with. You usually don't call me." Yamaki looked more confused by the monsters behind Genki.

"Yamaki, you remember when I told you about the monster world?"

"Yes."

"Well it seems there's a hole, maybe more then one, in the digital worlds walls and digimon are coming to this world. It's causing a lot of problems." He nodded,

"I can see why it would."

"Can you locate the holes so we can seal them?"

"Yeah, give me a moment." He got up and walked away form his screen. While he did Henry had gotten curious and came over.

"Hey Genki, so you are back in the monster world huh?"

"Yeah, I didn't expect you to be hanging out with Yamaki, Henry."

"Yeah well my dad asked me to run a few things by him."

"Ah that makes sense."

"Whose that I hear?"

"Oh its Takato and Rika. They are…fighting again I think." He didn't sound certain.

"Takato say something wrong again?"

"Probably. He's not known for being very tactful."

"True."

"You shouldn't be talking Genki." Terriermon popped out of nowhere.

"Terriermon!" Henry scolded making Genki chuckle.

"I see your digimon never changes."

"No unfortunately not." He sighed exasperated.

"Hey!" Genki and Henry laughed at Terriermon's expense. Holly watched the exchange, finding Terriermon interesting. He wasn't like the others, though he was rude, he did such in a playful manner. "Who's behind you Genki? I've never seen them before."

"They are my friends Terriermon, I'm in the monster world right now. So it doesn't surprise me you wouldn't recognize them. I don't think you are even familiar at all with this world."

"Nope… they look interesting though."

"Don't get any ideas" Henry interrupted.

"Aww…" Yamaki cleared his throat now.

* * *

"I found the holes, there are more then one." The display changed to so several overlapping ellipses. "The orange one is the monster world, the green is ours, and the blue is the digital world. You can see the digital world shifted; it wasn't overlapping the monster world before. The holes are indicated by the red dots." Genki saw around 10 red dots on the screen that were in the monster world's parameter. Though another 10 seemed to be in his world as well. Genki nodded his understanding,

"Alright, but how do we seal them?"

"I sent the data to you're digivice. If you use the Yugoth 5 program it will seal the holes. I just managed to get it working a few weeks ago. The tamers here have been using it to seal holes." Genki again nodded, his digivice beeping showing it had received the information.

"Downloaded. Do you know how many digimon might have come though?"

"Atleast 100 but I can't be sure of the actual number. I do know a very large digimon past through one of the holes. According to what I found out it, it was Azulongmon."

"Wait, isn't he one of the four digimon sovereigns?"

"Yes, he is."

"That's not good. Those guys are at god like status right? Won't that cause an imbalance in the digital world with him gone?"

"Yes, all the sovereigns are afforded god like status in the digital world, they are much more powerful then any of the other digimon." Henry now took over to Yamaki,

"It will cause an imbalance. The four sovereigns get along peacefully but with the eastern guardian gone, they may fight over his territory. I know atleast two of them have the correct disposition to do so. The guardians of the west and south would cause problems."

"Won't Azulongmon be a problem here too? With that much power… there is no way I could defeat him with my digimon alone. Even if I could get Blaze to mega level, which I doubt I can at this point, I don't think his power would come near that of a god-like digimon's."

"Actually Azulongmon is very docile and kind. He is also very wise and understanding. We met with him once; he was never the problem. He looks like an oriental dragon, so he'll be easy to spot, and he controls thunder. All the sovereigns have four eyes for some reason and they all have 12 DigiCores that are visible outside their bodies." Genki saw Yamaki display an image of Azulongmon.

"Alright, but how do I send him back? Can I use the normal portal?"

"You should be able to yes."

"What about the other sovereigns?"

"If they end up there you may have a battle. Zhuqiaomon will be a major problem if you end up fighting him. We also met him, and he tried to harm us until Azulongmon stopped him. He is the guardian of the south, and looks similar to a phoenix. True to his firey nature he has a bad temper and he is very destrutctive. He also hates humans, as we found out first hand." Genki saw a picture of this digimon as well. He had to admit he did look similar to a phoenix. "Baihumon, the guardian of the west, is the youngest and the strongest of the four. He will also be a problem if he decides to fight you,though is is generally nuetral, he is known for his atribute of steel. His armor is nearly impenitrable. He looked like a sabertooth Tiger." And image of him was now displayed, Genki could see how his armor would be hard to penitrate. He knew Tiger of the wind was confused by this so called Tiger looking creature. "last is Ebonwumon, the guardian of the north, he is the oldest of the four and controls nature. He is peaceful and takes his time about things. He was kind though weary of us when we met him. He looked like a giant two headed turle with a tree on his back." The last image was shown to Genki, then the monitor went back to normal. "if your digimon still can't achieve mega level then I think you need some help. There may have been some mega level digimon who came through."

"Yes I thought of that. Would you and the others consider joining me here? I know you work best as a team since you all have different types of digimon." Out of no where Rika popped into the screen.

"Like I need these two clowns!" she was obviously in a very bad mood.

"Rika!" Takato sounded like he was only half scolding her as Tamaki, Henry and Genki sweated.

"I said you were blanced not that you couldn't fight on your own Rika. You may hate to admit it but with out them you would not have saved the world." Rika huffed an moved off screen again grumbling, leaving Takato to watch her go. Holly noticed that Genki was older then all of the 'tamers' as he called now answered.

"I'm sure I can come help, I can't speak for the others."

"I'll come." Takato grinned, "I've wanted to visit the monster world since you first told me about it." Genki nodded, he already knew takato would come. "Rika are you coming?" Takato yelled at her, she was obviously accrossed the room. Genki couldn't hear the reply but Takato's look told him she was still upset. "She'll come… her mom just called and tried to get her to go to one of those fashion show things. I doubt she wants to go, I'm sure she'll be desperate to get away." Genki nodded,

"Yeah I know she doesn't like her mothers insistance on those….she is a tomboy after all." Holly knew she had a new set of questions for him by the time they got home now.

"We'll go to the digital world and use one of the already open holes. Can you show us where you are?" Genki looked back at Hare, he came forward and pointed to the map. Yamaki made it zoom in, after a few more times Hare had their location pinpointed for Genki.

"If you come through the nearest hole, you'd be at one of the old ruins. Our group knows where those are so we can easily meet you there." Hare offered. Henry smiled,

"Sounds great. We'll meet you there in say…three days."

"Sounds good Genki stated."

"I'll send Henry with some useful items. Hopefully you won't need them, but I'd like to be prepared." Yamaki stated.

"Thanks, I apreaciate it. see you in three days then." Takato and Henry nodded. The conection was then cut, the screen returning to its off state. Genki put his digivice away and turned to the others. "I guess we can prepare ourself until they can find their way here. The digital world with slow them down as it is difficult to navigate."

"Genki… will this god digimon hurt anyone here?" Holly sounded concerned.

"No not based on the discription Henry gave me. It's the others we'd have to worry about."

"What's mega level chi?"

"it's the final form of a digimons evolution. They can't gain anymore power unless they find a way to DNA digivolve. DNA Digivolving means two digimon evolved together and join to become one new digimon. They tend to have traits from both digimon, but also have their own traits as well."

"its like fusing monsters then?" Grnaity interjected,

"yes, but its not perminate with Digimon. They can dedigivolve and return to being two separate digimon." Granity seemed perplexed by the idea, but then she had not seen Gotsumon dedigivolve earlier. "we should head back." Holly nodded,

"Yes, we need to figure out a plan on what to do and where to go first." He nodded, then the group left.

* * *

Once back they all sat down at the table and tried to figure some things out. Genki marked a map they had handy with the locations of all the holes.

"Looks like they are very spread out." Hare thoughtfully said as he calculated how long it would take them to reach each one.

"They are. So how do we seal them?" Tiger looked expectantly at Genki.

"Well Yamaki gave me a program on my digivice. Its supposed to be able to seal the holes. We can try it out after the Tamers come through."

"Genki can we trust them?" Granity seemed somewhat uptight aboutt he matter.

"Yes, I have worked with them before. They saved my world actually. At the time, I wasn't a tamer so I couldn't help. But once I became a tamer they helped me to understand my digimon and how I could not only help him but help others. Its just…" he glanced at Blaze who was napping, "Blaze doesn't seem to be able to go beyond his champion form at this point. I'm not certain if its lack of experience or lack of power but he can't reach his ultimate form. If any mega or ultimate digimon have come through we'd be useless agaisnt them. That's why I asked them to come, they have already managed to get up to mega level. Besides they protected the digital world and our world. I'm sure they will help protect this one as well." He looked at the monsters then grinned, "I plan on working with all of you guys too. I'm not leaving you out of this battle. Together I'm certain you can fight them as well." Mocchi came to him jumping in his arms.

"Mocchi try chi!"

"Glad to hear it." the othe rmonsters nodded in agreement.

"Genki do you plan to send the digimon all back to their home?" Holly asked, her hand abscentmindedly stroking her enlarged belly.

"Any that I can send home I will. I don't want to destroy anymore digimon then I have to. Though granted they are never actually destroyed… but they do change with each reconfiguration. They are a lot different in some cases." Genki shook his head then smiled. "I'll work out find."

"We trust you Genki, we always have." Tiger said with a smirk makign Genki grin.

"Thanks Tiger."

* * *

Holly left to to make dinner, after that they talked some more. Most of the disciussion revolved around what they would do after the Tamers arrived. When night fell they all went to their rooms. Holly walked in after Genki had changed, she had some water for him for his basin. She knew he might want to wash his face. Despite having been married Holly blushed seening his exposed chest. She could tell he was very muscular even if her wasn't as burly as her husband had been. Genki wore a pair of boxers for bed, he had been a bit more prepared this time around. She noticed a scar on his back and after Genki turned around again that there was a scar on his chest right over his heart. He noticed Holly's questioning gaze and knew what she was staring at. He smiled to her as he made his way over.

"Thanks Holly I feel much better."

"I'll make sure to draw you a bath tommorrow."

"That'd be great." Though slightly hestitant she reached out and touched the scared flesh on his chest. Genki shivered at her touch, "Holly?"

"Genki… how'd you get this scar."

"That's a long story."

"I can stay awake for a while longer." Genki sighed,

* _well she is as stubborn as ever_ * "Lets see where to begin." He walked over to the bed and indicated for her to take a seat. She obliged him, sitting next to him.

"You could start with when you got it. How long ago was it?" she suggested hoping to help him.

"Well I got this about 3 years ago. I was trying to help some friends who had gotten into some trouble. I probably shouldn't have but I did. I nearly died actually. It was in one of the caverns in the mountains. Some of my friends had found some gemstones and a possible gold vein. Unfortunately they we found out and a group of thugs wanted their findings. I got rid of most of the thugs, and got surprised by the last remaining few. I was thrown backwards into the cavern wall. I remember the feeling like I couldn't breath and like something was inside me. When I looked down I saw that I had been impaled by one of the crystal formations on the caverns wall. What I didn't realize as to how much it would hurt when my body finally came out of shock. I managed to knock the crystal spire lose from the wall. I wasn't going to try and pull it out; it'd just do more damage and make me bleed faster." He saw Holly looked very troubled. He smiled and pulled her into a gentle embrace. "What I didn't realize is that an ancient artifact of some kind was within the crystal spire. It saved my life; I didn't even realize what had happened until later. It took awhile to figure out what was happening to me. I figured I would die if the spire was removed, I was wrong. The artifact not only sealed the wound but it healed me, including the damage to my heart." Holly gasp, she had never heard of such an artifact. Not with that kind of power. Genki took her hand and pressed it to his chest over his scar. She blushed again, looking at him rather confused. "Use your power Holly. Pretend you have a magic stone. You should be able to see the artifact."

"You mean its still inside you?"

"Yeah." Holly nodded, closing her eyes she concentrated. Though it had been awhile, she remembers the feeling that always made finding the magic stone easier. Soon she not only saw the artifact in her mind but she saw where it was and was able to talk to it. Genki felt the artifact respond within him and smiled. "According to what I was told, it's called a rainbow crystal. I'm pretty sure you can tell that it's connected its self to my heart."

"Yes, I can see it. It's a very warm and inviting crystal. It has not problem talking to me. It's even offered to let me feel what emotions you are feeling right now."

"Really? Didn't know it had that ability." Holly left her hand on his chest but she looked into his eyes, he seemed curious.

"I know that's very intimate Genki…"

"Its fine, if you want to know what I'm feeling then go ahead. I'll let you. I trust you after all." She stared at him a moment before closing her eyes again. She felt his pulse increase slightly as she asked the crystal to show her his feelings. What she found made her flush. She hadn't expected his feeling for her to be that strong. Especially since they never really developed a strong relationship before he left. She pulled back now; Genki gave her a curious glance. Holly said nothing making him wonder if he had done the right thing after all. * _Perhaps she wasn't ready to know my feelings. I should have thought about that. She did lose her husband not long ago._ * "Holly are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine… I just wasn't expecting that…" Genki sighed then pulled her into a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry if I upset you." Holly seemed tense for a few minutes.

"No, its fine. I wasn't expecting you're feelings to be so intense that's all." He seemed confused by the statement but said nothing.

"Alright. I just don't want to overwhelm you." He sighed heavily, pulling her closer he spoke softly to her. "Holly, I just don't want to push you into anything. I know you're still hurting and that it will take time to heal. The last thing I want to do is reopen any wounds or slow down the healing process. I'm really not sure what you want me to do at this point, that's why I haven't tried to do anything. I knew you wanted to know what I felt for you, that's why I let you see it for yourself. I'm just not sure what you want to do now that you know what I feel for you." Holly nodded her understanding, but remained silent thinking.

* _What do I want to do? That is a good question. He loves me… he always has I suspect. Why didn't he say anything when we were younger? Maybe he was scared we'd just get separated anyway. That is what happened…and it would have made things difficult for both of us. But can I really handle another relationship right now?_ * She sighed making Genki nervous; she felt the shift in his heart rate and felt his grip on her tighten slightly. * _He's nervous? Why wouldn't he be? I mean a lot to him. I feel so empty, alone, and hurt inside. Maybe its time I let someone else help… I don't think I can heal on my own from this…I hate being alone._ * "Genki… I want to try having a relationship with you. I've felt alone and almost empty since Jared died. …I don't want to feel that way anymore." Genki smiled gently, speaking softly again.

"I would love to help you. I know you don't want to be alone. And if you feel up to it then I will definitely try a relationship with you." She pulled back now to look into his eyes. She could tell her was very happy. "Just make sure you tell me what you want Holly, or what you need alright? I can't read minds." She smiled and nodded to him.

"Genki…" she looked a little nervous, "you realize…" she stopped but Genki already knew what she was going to say in this case. Her subconscious touch of her womb told him. Smiling he softly place his hand over hers, that was over her womb, and whispered.

"Don't worry Holly. If you will have me I would love to be a father to your children." He could tell his words hit home, a few tears slipped from her eyes.

"Genki… thank you…" he smiled to her again.

"I've always wanted to be a father actually… I'm not sure how good I will be at it… but I want to try." She nodded.

"You'll do just fine." Holly leaned against him for a while, a few more tears falling.

* * *

When she pulled back Genki knew she had some more questions.

"Genki… if you'll let me… I'd like to know about your past relationships. You know about mine. Jared was the only one I courted with so there wasn't anyone besides him." Genki raised a brow but then nodded.

"If you want. I dated somewhere around… ten women I think… most I didn't see more then once. I had a couple that were more promising but…usually something happened to changed that. Two I figured out had cheated on me. One had lied to me… And the one I was with the longest decided she wasn't ready to settle down. …Least I'm guessing that was it. She was the one that told me I wasn't marriage material but I'm pretty sure she wasn't ready to marry. She had also lied to me. We had been together over a year and she convinced me to take things further…" Holly placed her hand on his shoulder knowing he felt some pain form this. He smiled to her, but she could see some shame in his eyes. "With her promise to marry me later we… became 'lovers'. She got pregnant and I asked her to marry me. I wanted to do what was right. She refused though." Holly placed her hand to his chest; the amount of regret, shame, and sorrow he felt making her pull her hand away. He looked at her with confusion but continued with his story. "I have a son but I don't get to see him much. It took a court ruling for me to even be able to see him. She had intended for me to never see him at all. I send her money each month to help support him. She barely makes enough to take care of herself. Though I heard she was marrying some other guy now." Holly felt horrible now.

"Genki… I'm sorry…"

"Its not your fault, no need for you to apologize."

"Have you been alone since then?" he looked at her again, she could still see shame in his eyes. He leaned against her slightly; she moved an arm around him in comfort.

"Yes and no. Physically no, I have had my share of… flings. But I haven't had anyone I really cared about since then." Holly hesitated with her next question.

"What do you mean by flings?" he looked at her she could see the regret in his eyes now.

"Basically I was with some women only for…" he struggled with how to word it and not end up being crude about it.

"You were bedding them right?" Holly had finally pieced it together, apart of her felt repulsed. It wasn't unheard of in the monster world but it was frowned upon and it rarely happened.

"Yeah." Genki refused to meet her gaze; he felt her hand on his chest again. Though he knew what she was about to do he didn't stop her. When she felt the amount of regret and shame he felt she knew he regretted that decision. "I was so lonely that… I just gave up on having a normal relationship. But I didn't want to be alone physically… I compromised more then I should have. I've always regretted that decision. Blaze gave my life new meaning… after find him he reminded me so much of Mocchi when he was a baby. It made me realize where I went wrong. Since then I have been trying to do the right thing and help others again instead of focusing on my pain." He remained silent, waiting for her reaction. He knew this wasn't something that normally happened in her world and was probably taboo. It took several minutes for Holly to come up with an answer.

"Genki… I don't agree with what you have done. But I know you regret it, it's not something you can change. I know you feel ashamed that you let yourself get to place like that. But I also realize it was pain driving you towards that. I wish I could have helped you before it drove you to… physical pleasure instead of healing your heart." She noticed he remained silent still. "I forgive you for doing that. I know under normal circumstances you wouldn't have done such a thing. You must have been in a lot of pain to let yourself go that far to escape it. Please let me help you heal, and I will let you help me heal, alright?"

"Sounds great to me." He pulled back; she could see tears in his eyes.

"I need to get to bed now."

"That's fine. We can talk more later." He pulled her into a hug. "You can connect with the rainbow crystal any time you want. I won't hide anything from you." She returned the hug with a blush.

"Thank you Genki." She kissed his cheek making him flush. "I will talk with you in the morning." he nodded.

"Sweet dreams Holly."

"You too Genki." With that she left, he smile and climbed into bed wondering what other questions she might have for him. But soon fell asleep as exhaustion over took him. Holly laid in her own bed, her thoughts drifting to their conversation. * _I wonder how many women he bedded to try and get rid of his pain? I guess it doesn't matter. What matters now is that he realizes that was a mistake. Though I do think I should ask how long ago his last fling was. I'm sure if he was doing things that much… he might be prone to doing it again. Or atleast his body might be. _* She soon fell asleep exhausted both mentally and emotionally.

* * *

_AAN: whoo… 8 ½ pages long…. This took awhile and a lot of research. Had to look digimon up and had to watch the third season again…hope you all like it so far. Don't worry Rika will get in character. She's just in a bad mood… you know how she can get lol. I'll try for another chapter soon. Though I might finish Phoenix Rekindled first. We shall see. Please R&R!_


	3. Time to Bellow

_AAN: yep time to work on things between Holly and Genki._

**Monster World Digitize**

**Time to bellow**

Genki was awakened in the middle of the night by a scream. He wasn't sure who it was but went to the source anyway. He found Sara in tears in her room hiding under her covers.

"Sara?" she peaked out at him "What's wrong?" he came over and sat down on the bed, smiling to her gently. She knew she had indeed woke him up.

"I had a scary dream…." He reached out and placed his hand on hers.

"Hey its alright you're safe. No ones going to hurt you." The girl was more impulsive then her mother though and Genki found himself in a death grip.

"Is mommy safe? I dreamt she was hurt!"

"Yes, you're mommy is safe. You want to go see?" the girl nodded. Tiger smiled as he saw Genki taking care of her. He decided to leave it to Genki and went back to bed. Genki lift the girl up in his arms easily and walked to Holly's room. Being quite he opened the door to let the girl see that her mother was still sleeping. * _How'd she sleep through that? She must have been exhausted… _* "see she's safe." He whispered, and then closed the door again. The girl smiled and nodded. "Why don't you go back to sleep."

"I'm still scared though." Genki sighed. "Can I stay with you?" Genki looked at the girl who was now giving him puppy dog eyes.

* _Should I let her? In my world people would throw a fit and call me a pervert… but here… is it ok?_ * He knew his world was filled with perverts to preyed upon children, pedophiles who enjoyed molesting young girls. But he smiled finally. * _I doubt this world has to deal with people like that. They will just think I'm helping I'm sure_ * "Alright, you can stay." She hugged him as he walked to his room. He left the door open as a precaution; to deter anyone from thinking he was doing anything wrong. Then he got in bed and let the young girl climb in beside him. He held her gently, feeling almost like a father. "What was your dream about?"

"Mommy was being hurt… by some of the digimon."

"Do you know what they looked like?"

"Yeah. One was gold, with a shell on his back and a purple belly. He was kinda fat too. The next one was small and looked like a ball with wings… but he was scary and had a big needle. Then last one was white, with purple markings and he had red hair. He used fish to attack."

* _Hmm… sounds like armadillomon, demidevimon, and gomamon._ * "Do you know why they were attacking her?"

"Mommy picked up a big colorful egg… they were mad at her."

"Alright, you have a good memory" he smiled to her still thinking * _a digiegg maybe? Were they protection it? Could she be having a vision of a future event?_ * he decided to ask Holly in the morning about the possibility. For now he wanted to sleep. "Alright why don't we get some sleep? I'll make sure to protect you're mommy, all right? I won't let her touch any eggs, well no big eggs." The girl giggled knowing what he meant. Then snuggled up against him. She was asleep in a matter of minutes making Genki smile. He too rested, resolving to think of an answer in the morning.

* * *

When Holly woke in the morning she was slight confused to find that her daughter wasn't in her room. She pondered a moment but then thought that perhaps she had already gone down stairs. Tiger walked over to her smiling, she raised a brow wondering what was up.

"Sara is with Genki. She had a nightmare last night and refused to go back to bed after he proved to her that you were safe." He had heard the conversation though he had returned to bed.

"She's with Genki? So he took care of her and calmed her down?"

"Yep. He seemed to be awkward with it at first but he's a natural I would say." Holly looked mildly surprised but then walked to Genki's room. She noticed the door was open and smiled seeing the cute scene before her. Genki had an arm around her daughter, and Sara had her head buried in his chest. She walked over to the bed, gently moving some of her daughters bangs away from her face she smiled a lovingly. She then shook Genki gently, like when he was younger he was hard to wake up. Genki soon stretched lightly yawning as he did. He looked up at Holly with a tired smile.

"I heard she woke you up last night, and some how won you over."

"Yeah, it was impossible to say no to her." Holly giggled hearing this.

"She had a nightmare?"

"Yeah, she was sure you were hurt. I showed her you weren't. It seemed to calm her down again. But she refused to go back to her bed."

"She does that at times. Thank you for taking care of her."

"You're very welcome. Hey Holly has anyone in your family or in Jared's been known for having visions?" Holly gave him a completely confused look.

"Not that I know of why?"

"I think your daughter nightmare was a vision. The description she gave me of the digimon that were attacking you were exact matches to three actual digimon. And she described a digiegg as well." Holly looked very surprised by this news.

"I don't think that is possible. No one on either side has ever had that ability."

"Lets do a test. I have some digimon cards. Let me pull those out and put digimon that are very similar to the descriptions but not exact in the pile and let her pick the ones she saw. If she comes up with the same three I did from the description she gave me then we have proof." Holly pondered a moment then nodded.

"Alright, we'll do a test." She looked puzzled now, "what's a digiegg?"

"All digimon hatch from digieggs. Blaze is a rookie digimon. But there are two forms before that; baby and in training. The nice thing about digimon is that because they are made of data, they never really die. They get recycled some how and reborn as a digiegg. Though their memory is usually lost in the process and their personality can change. That's why it's easier for me to kill a digimon over a monster." Holly nodded again, she didn't fully understand but she would accept that answer anyway. Holly shook her daughter awake now,

"Morning Mommy."

"Morning Hun. You ready to get up and have some breakfast?"

"Yeah." She stretched smiling to Genki, "thank you."

"Your very welcome Sara, I'm glad I could help." She smiled to him again as she rose.

"Come on, lets let Genki get dressed" the girl nodded and followed her mother down stairs. While Genki rose sluggishly, after he had splashed his face with water he felt more awake. Soon he was dressed and heading down stairs, a pack of digimon cards he didn't normally use in his pocket.

* * *

After breakfast Genki set of his test. Once done he called the group in and explained to things to Sara,

"Sara all you have to do is look through the cards and pull out the three you saw in your dream alright?" his voice gentle. She girl nodded and began looking through the piles. Holly noticed some of them did look very similar. She would have a hard time remembering them all or telling them apart. Soon Sara had picked out three cards.

"These three… they were the ones I saw." Genki looked to Holly and smiled.

"Alright, it looks like you saw Armadillomon, Demidevimon, and Gomamon." The girl nodded then looked at her mother.

"Go on Sara, you can go play if you want now." The girl had a big grin and hugged her mom before running outside.

"Those are the same three I came up with Holly." Genki looked at her, she nodded.

"Then you are right. She had a vision some how. But I don't know where she would have gotten the ability from."

"Perhaps it is in your linage but its so far back that the story was never past down. Some abilities are recessive and can go generations with out becoming active." Holly looked thoughtful now,

"I suppose that it possible."

"Whatever the case we should pay attention to her dreams. Just do go picking up any digieggs alright?" he smiled his voice joking in tone.

"I won't."

* * *

Genki took his cards back up stairs, when the came down he found Colt waiting for him.

"Genki… about yesterday…" he waited wondering what she would say, Holly had heard them and was eavesdropping along with Tiger and Granity. "I'm sorry I did that to you. You are right I shouldn't have. I know you lectured me not to hurt me but to teach me something." She looked up at him hopeful. "I just hope you aren't upset with me over what I did."

"I'm not upset with you. I may not have liked you doing such things but I don't remain upset with anyone for very long. And you are right I was trying to teach you something." He noticed she seemed happy about his not being up set but then looked to the floor looking sad.

"I must seem like a slut the way I acted."

"Not precisely a slut no. You weren't trying to seduce me. Just a very desperate woman." He noticed she only seemed a bit relieved. "Listen Colt. You will find someone who loves you. But they will love you for who you are, and support you in your interests and goals. You don't need to throw yourself at them to get their attention. That's more liable to drive them away." He noticed she was fully paying attention now. "I'm not sure about here but in my world the only kind of guy that will go for a desperate and unstable woman is the kind that's looking to get lucky. Those types use women who are desperate for love and will often even lie to them to get what they want. I don't want you to get hurt that way all right? Just have some confidence, and wait for the right guy not just the cute ones alright?" Colt looked somewhat confused but then nodded,

"Alright. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Genki… how do you know so much about this sort of stuff? Last time you were here you didn't even seem interested in girls." Genki laughed catching her off guard.

"Oh I had an interest in girls but I just wasn't doing anything with it. As to how I know these things. Lets just say I have been around the block more then once. I have seen things happen many times that I didn't agree with."

"Does that mean you used some girls?"

"No, but I know people who have, I'm no longer friends with them because of it. And I allowed myself to be used once. It was actually the girl who refused to marry me." Colt nodded her understanding. He smiled giving her a pat on the shoulder then walking to the kitchen to get a drink. Granity and Tiger looked back at Holly who seemed a bit calmer then they expected.

"Did you already speak with him about his relationships?" Granity asked keeping her voice down.

"Yeah, he told me about that girl and some of his other relationships. He has some healing to do as well." Holly then walked to the kitchen seeing Genki smirking at her.

"You guys aren't very quite." She shook her head.

"Genki, while we wait for the tamers how about you help me at the forge?" he raised a brow then nodded.

"Sure, but are you sure you should be doing blacksmith work when you are that far along?" he pointed to her large belly.

"I will be fine." He sighed and nodded.

* * *

He obediently followed her to the shop. He saw Holly put some coal in the pit and then lit it with a bit of tinder. Soon she was pumping the bellows. He could tell by the look she had that him offering to do everything might not set well with her right now. That and he knew very little about blacksmithing. Sure he'd seen a few sword shops but he'd never made anything like that. Though he had learned to use a lathe for work he knew this was nothing like that.

"Genki how much do you know about smithing?"

"Very little. I watched a few of the sword makers but I never saw them from start to finish. Mom always hated swords shops… dad had a collection and she didn't want him tempted into buying more." He sweat dropped a little as Holly stared at him. "But I know it's all about keeping the metal hot and knowing when to hammer, to reheat, or to cool it. I know based on how you cool and heat it you can temper the metal to different levels." She nodded.

"Well then you know some basics, that's good. Its more then I knew when I started." He smiled not finding that all that odd. He watched her pick up a few metal bars and stick them in the fire. "Swords are common but they aren't made as often as household items." Genki nodded, he already knew this. "I'll teach you how to make some simple items first. We can go into weapons and armor later. How about we start with an axe head?" she placed a much larger piece of metal in the fire. Genki just nodded, and watched as she got her tools while he pumped the bellows. He had a feeling he would be exhausted by the time the returned to the house. Holly smiled ready to teach him. She pulled the metal out and began to hammer, explaining things as she went. Soon it was his turn, and he knew he would have a lot more work ahead as she had atleast five orders to fill.

* * *

By the time they returned home Genki was nearly exhausted. Though he was still in good shape he wasn't used to that type of work. Blacksmithing was nearly a lost art in his world. Holly had found it very surprising that very few black smiths were even needed in his world. When he explained that the steel industry had taken the place of smithing and what the difference was she finally understood. He had an idea that it was possible to make steel here as well, he knew it was about tempering and he realized that it was possible to make stainless steel as well. But he didn't know the mechanics of either. After dinner Genki managed to hold a conversation with the others for a while. But eventually their questions wore him out mental as well. Once this happened Genki retired to the up stairs, Holly was a bit concerned having never seen him this drained before. Holly found him lying on his bed; she walked over and sat down on his bed. He knew she was there but said nothing at first. He looked over at her with an inquiry, she understood.

"You still want me to draw up that bath for you? Or are you too tired?"

"I think I can stay awake for that."

"Alright, I'll get it ready for you." She placed a hand on his forehead then rose.

"I'm fine Holly, just tired. My job doesn't require that much work." She nodded then went off to get his bath ready. Genki closed his eyes resting; he did feel very tired. Blaze came up on his bed laying his head on Genki's chest. Genki reached out and stroked his head, knowing he enjoyed it.

"Blaze, I know you are excited to see Guilmon again. Don't worry you will have time to play." He knew his partner wanted to play with Guilmon again. Though he hadn't said a word, Genki could easily read him. He felt Blaze nuzzle into him knowing he had made his partner happy.

"You like that Holly woman right?" Blaze said out of nowhere.

"Yeah I do, very much. Why?" he wasn't sure why his partner had taken such an interest since digimon rarely cared about such things.

"She's nice, maybe she can fix you. I don't like you sad." Genki chuckled, giving blaze a pat on the head.

"We'll see what happens with that. These things take time you know." Holly had over heard them as she had come back to get Genki. She was interested in Blaze's view on the subject. But the fact the Genki had been sad even with Blaze to give his life meaning struck her as odd. * _So blaze wants me to try and help? I will talk with Genki about it. Maybe there is more I can be doing._ *

"I know but you seem happier when you are with her. I just want you to be happy more. Besides she seems nice to me. She fed me though they knew nothing about digimon. And she didn't mind my getting seconds!" Genki sighed,

"You and food. You'd call Skullgreymon nice if he gave you food."

"Would not… he's a mean skeleton digimon…."

"I will talk with her alright?"

"Okay" Blaze rose and wondered out as Holly came in.

"Your bath is ready." He nodded and managed to get up some how, grabbing his nightclothes as he did. Following her to the end of the hall he smiled seeing the simple copper tub. She had a towel set on the chair for him. She turned to him smiling. "Soap is by the tub."

"Thank you Holly." He was about to say more but Holly already knew what he was going to ask.

"If you feel up to talking after your bath… then I would love to speak with you alone." He raised a brow then smiled and nodded. She turned and left, leaving him to his bath.

* * *

After his bath Genki felt a lot better, he now wore only his boxers he'd brought to sleep in. He carried his clothes and the soaked towel with him now. Holly took them from him and had Colt take them out to be washed. Colt had laundry duty this week since Holly had to go to the forge. Genki noticed as Holly sat down on his bed that something was bothering her.

"What's on your mind?"

"Why'd you lie to Colt?"

"Lie?"

"Yeah, about you not using anyone…"

"I didn't lie, Holly. I never used anyone…"

"What about all those women you bedded?" he sighed,

"Most of them were…." He paused thinking of a term she would likely understand. "They were what you'd call brothel girls. Most of them had no interest in me other then what I also had to offer." He held up his hand telling her to wait, she did. "I went with that because I didn't want to use or hurt anyone." The call service he'd used was one of the better ones. But Holly wouldn't likely understand that. He had a feeling she would be upset with him, even if he had used a service that got its girls regularly tested and vaccinated. Figuring out he had finished she now told him her thoughts,

"Genki…. I understand you went that route to prevent anyone else form getting hurt. But you go to a brothel… that's" Holly shivered slightly. He knew she wasn't taking this well. "It was reckless and dangerous for you…. Besides immoral…. those women aren't moral at all." He touched her shoulder lightly.

"I know it upsets you. But I didn't go to a brothel. We have what is called a Call Service. Basically I call them tell them what I want; they send a girl to me. The one I went with made sure their girls had regular doctor check ups, is it was safer then most. And you would be surprised at the people you meet. They aren't all bad Holly, they may not be living a life style most of us would support but some of them only do what they do cause they have little choice. No job and a child to support, in a tough economy you do what you have to survive." Holly saw something she didn't recognize in his eyes. Reaching out, she touched his chest linking with the crystal. What she found was sorrow, though he was worried about her feelings toward him the sorrow was permeating his heart.

"Genki why are you sad?"

"I had become friends with one of the girls. She was supporting her daughter on her job, hiding her occupation form her daughter. Everything she earned was put toward having a roof over their head and food on the table. I helped her out a few times, her daughter was never very healthy. And she couldn't afford to get her help. Her boss didn't like it though… he had her daughter killed…. Pimps are unforgiving when it comes to money. And they tend to steal their girls money. With her daughter gone she just gave up…."

"What do you mean gave up?"

"She committed suicide. Her daughter was everything to her, I had hoped to stop her but nothing I said got through to her. She jumped off of a twenty story building." Holly understood now. Though he had only wanted a physical bond, he had found more then that even in a place like a brothel. Holly understood now that he was right, some woman did what they had to. Though Holly could never imagine herself that desperate, she could still understand.

"I'm sorry…" She gave him a hug hoping to bring some comfort. "Genki… I still… its hard for me to accept this…. Here the worst thing a woman can do is sell her body… and knowing you were taking advantage of that…. it bothers me." He held her a few moments before responding.

"I didn't take advantage, believe me. Most of the women were far more experienced. I understand this is hard for you, but would you have rather I had sex with some girls leading then on and hurting them?"

"No, but its not an excuse."

"Perhaps, but I could have done worse. I'm assuming brothels are few and far between and only I bad districts here. But there are quite a few in my world, ever big city has atleast one."

"That's horrible…"

"It is… it means there are not enough jobs to go around. The economy has suffered the past few years, all over the world." Holly remained silent. "I'm not looking for an excuse or a justification Holly. What I do want to know, knowing the circumstances, is can you forgive me?" his voice very soft.

"I'm not sure…." He sensed a lot of confusion and conflict in her voice. Taking her hand he placed it over his heart.

"Find the answers you seek. I won't hold anything back." Holly hesitated a moment then slowly made her connection asking the crystal her inquiry. Genki relaxed letting his guard down giving her what she needed. He would wait till she found what she was looking for. After a long silence Holly finally spoke again.

"Genki… can you promise me you will never do that again? Can you promise me that you aren't just after sex from me?"

"Yeah I can. I've had my fill of carnal relationships. I want something emotional, something real. But most of all I want to be healed instead of running from the pain. You are the only one I trust with my heart Holly." His voice very soft in her ear but he knew she heard him clearly.

"Then I can forgive you Genki, and I do." She smiled, pulling back to make eye contact with her. "It does disgust me that you had sex like that but I will forgive you anyway. I just want to make sure you don't do that anymore." he pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Thank you Holly. I'm glad you care about me. You can reprimand me when ever you feel necessary alright?. And some things you may have to teach me. Since my world does operate differently about things." She nodded understanding his meaning.

"I need to get some rest alright?"

"That's fine, I could use some too. I'm sure I'll be sore tomorrow. Thank you for talking with me."

"Your welcome, good night Genki."

"Night Holly." Holly rose leaving him to his thoughts. But he soon succumbed to sleep, unable to stay awake any longer.

* * *

_AAN: whoo 8 pages… yeah trouble in the relationship but there are always some no matter what it may be._


	4. Arrival of the Tamers!

_AAN: tamers are finally arriving with a surprise. But is it good or bad? Oh and please excuse the horrible grammar on Japanese phrases._

**Monster World Digitize**

**Arrival of the Tamers!**

Genki woke in the middle of the night to find Holly at his door. She seemed to be in deep thought. Her daughter had woken her and after a lengthy discussion Holly had calmed her back down. Genki watched for a few moments before speaking softly startling her,

"Holly, what are you doing up at this hour?"

"I couldn't sleep… Sara woke me. She had the vision again… and she is very afraid for my safety."

"I can see why she would be. You are everything to her." he wouldn't say more then that for fear of upsetting Holly. He sat up now and gestured for her to take a seat. She sat down next to him; he took her hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "What's bothering you?"

"In order to get Sara to go back to bed I had to promise her something…"

"What was it?"

"That I would stay with you tonight…." Her voice got really soft. Genki's eyes widened in shock; that was the last thing he was expecting. "She said you'd protect me. That you promised you would."

"I did promise yes, but I never expected her to ask that."

"I know. I told her it wasn't appropriate but…"

"You couldn't say no to her."

"Yeah…." He smiled to her gently.

"Well its up to you. You want to keep that promise?" she looked at him a moment.

"I'm not sure I can… but I also hate breaking a promise."

"If you can't keep it, its alright we'll find another way to make it up to her. Besides digimon generally don't break into houses." Holly remained silent for a long while, he could tell she was serious thinking about this and was slightly upset.

"Genki… I should keep my promise… will you …"

"You can stay with me." He felt her hand move to his chest.

"You aren't planning to try anything are you?" he knew she was searching for lust in his heart.

"No, I'm far too tired for that…" he laughed lightly. She could feel he was telling the truth, he was too tired. "But I have no interest in sex right now anyway. I already told you, I've had my fill of that for a long time." Holly waited a moment before nodding. She awkwardly slipped in beside him. His hands coming to rest on her large belly her back against his chest. He could tell by how tense she was, that she was very uncomfortable with this. "Its alright, just relax Holly," his voice heavy with exhaustion. He closed his eyes and was asleep within seconds. Holly knew by his breathing that he indeed was asleep. * _Why did that blacksmithing wear him out so much? I know his job is different but still… maybe we should talk about his job and family a bit more. I know little about them._ * Soon though her own exhaustion took over and she too fell asleep.

* * *

When Holly woke she found an angry looking Suezo in the doorway. She gave him the look she used to get him to leave when Jared was around. It worked and he hopped out of the room. She would speak with him later. Holly realized that Genki was still asleep, his breathing told her that much. It was strange feeling his arms around her. Yes he had held her on several occasions but it was nothing intimate. It usually was in the middle of a battle or when she was sad. Holly felt his hand move over her belly, placing her hand over his she smiled. * _I guess it would be nice to have him with me. It's strange for me to have this happening now… especially after the conversation we had last night. I should make a decision as to how far I want to go with this right now. I do feel safe with him, despite knowing about his carnal lifestyle… but if I had been there when he was hurt would he have done such things? He used to be so innocent, sounds like that woman didn't just betray him she stole something from him. Something he couldn't get back alone. Maybe I can give it back to him._ * She felt him shift, he mumbled in his sleep,

"No…Tiffany don't do this…. not again…." his voice barely audible but Holly had heard it along with a painful groan. She shifted now shaking him awake.

"Genki wake up." He did slowly looking around confused. Finding Holly there seemed to confuse him more for a second but then he seemed to remember why she was there. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine…"

"You were talking in your sleep."

"I was?" he seemed surprised.

"What was your dream about? You mentioned some one named Tiffany…" he looked away now.

"Tiffany was the girl I was going to marry, the one who I got pregnant and had a son with." He paused a moment, "it was more a nightmare then a dream. Though I don't get to see my son much, I do love him. And the thought of her making me go through yet another court battle to see him…."

"It scares you doesn't it? You afraid she will take off with him and you will never see him again?"

"Yeah." Holly pulled him into an awkward embrace, Genki resting his head against her shoulder. After a few minutes she could feel her shoulder becoming wet, his tears sinking through the fabric of her nightgown. Holly just help him letting him cry it out knowing he needed this. * _I've never felt so helpless… I'm sure it scares him as well that he might stay here and never see his son again… but he loves me…. Would he sacrifice seeing his son for me? This is very complicated…._ * she let out a sigh,

"Its alright Genki… I didn't mean to upset you. Just let the pain go alright?" she felt him nod and after a few more minutes his tears slowed and he pulled back whispering,

"Domo Arigato" he hadn't thought before he spoke, he just spoke his feelings but forgot to use Holly's native tongue of English rather then his own. Holly looked at him very confused, she had no idea what that meant.

"Domo Arigato?" she repeated back hoping he would explain.

"Sorry… it means thank you. I meant to just say thank you. I guess in the middle of recovering from that it slipped my mind to use English…"

"You know another language?"

"Yes, my native tongue is Japanese."

"I had always suspected that English was something you learned later." He seemed unsure of what else to say. "Would you mind speaking to me a little in your native tongue? I'd like to hear It." he seemed confused now but then responded,

"Mochiron, of course." He saw her smile, "hiragana shinsetsu ken, atammaii, utsukashii na desu ka, Holly." She tilted her head,

"What'd you say?" she noticed his smile.

"Holly, you are a beautiful, smart, and kind woman." Holly blushed at the compliment, somehow it had sounded even better in his tongue.

"Genki… how do you say I love you in Japanese?"

"Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru" she repeated back, mispronouncing it a little but it made no difference to him. He smiled,

* * *

"Any other requests?"

"Not in language but I would like to know more about how your life has been outside of relationships. What is your job?

"Well I work for a furniture factory, I'm in charge of the lathe for making various legs for things. Whether tables, chairs, or other items."

"What's a lathe?"

"Well it's a machine that uses preset bits and settings to carve wood. There are also lathes that can carve metal, usually brass."

"So the machine does most of the work?"

"Yeah. I'm mostly moving wood pieces around and carving the legs using the lathes settings."

"I see, so that's why blacksmithing wore you out so much…"

"Yeah, I'm not used to that much work all at once. It'll take me awhile to build up." She nodded; she wasn't able to keep up for the first month or so when she started.

"What about you family?"

"I haven't seen my dad in years, he and mom separated awhile back they never agreed on how to raise me. I stayed with my mom awhile; she wasn't all that happy when I decided to go live on my own. In some ways I don't think she wanted me to grow up. Last time I saw her was about a month ago. She's doing fine though and she finally got a hobby for when she's not working to occupy her time with." Holly felt bad for asking now, * _poor Genki… so it wasn't just the girl that hurt him_ *

"I'm sorry if I brought any bad memories."

"Its fine, I've had a long time to come to terms with them separating. My parents never really loved each other anyway. Dad stayed cause he got mom pregnant after some romantic dance they went to, I don't know the details there." He shook his head, "But I know he stayed because of that. He wanted to do the right thing. And they stayed together till I was 15, so he made it work till I was old enough to understand what was going on. He said he would never hurt his son by running off when I was too young to understand things. His job keeps him busy so I don't see him much. He's constantly traveling." Holly seemed unable to think of anything to say.

* _So his father did that same thing… is it common or did he just make the same mistake?_ * "Genki…. your parents weren't married till after…"

"Yep till after mom got pregnant."

"Is it common in your world not to wait till marriage?"

"There is a large group that doesn't wait yes. Though some still do… they are often ridiculed for their decision. Most of it is a religious commitment when they wait rather then just a moral one." Holly stared at him. "That's why I said I would need your help. I have little to draw on so I'm not sure what I should and shouldn't do in every case." She nodded her understanding.

"Why'd you do the same thing as your father?"

"I didn't precisely. He was having a fling with mom; he never loved her. The girl I did it with… I loved her. I thought that'd make the difference. I'm sure it would have, if she had actually loved me." Holly nodded again seeing the difference.

"Genki… what's your son's name?" he blinked caught off guard.

"Tai" she smiled,

"Maybe you can bring him here?"

"I wish I could. Tiffany has primary custody… if I took him I'd essentially be kidnapping him as far as the governments concerned. I know you're worried that I won't stay because of him. But though I love him… I really want a family here… and you're the only one I can trust with my heart. I wouldn't give that up for the few days I see him. I guess in some ways I love you more. Probably cause I don't know him that well, Tiffany keeps a short leash on him when it comes to me doing things with him. She even tried to get the court to believe I was a pedophile once…in order to get my visitation rights taken from me." He sighed, he had already made the decision to stay, "and I'm tired of fighting to see him every year… I can't do it anymore." Holly pulled him close again realizing his pain couldn't be healed because he had those wounds constantly reopened by that woman.

* _I wish I could slap her; she has no right to keep hurting him. He loved her… he wanted to do the right thing…he even gives her money and yet she keeps hurting him._ * "Genki its alright. You're safe here…"

"I know Holly… I know."

"Genki… what's a pedophile?"

"It's a person, usually a man, who molests and or rapes young children to gain sexual satisfaction." He felt Holly shift; he knew this was a shock for her. "Even as bad I had gotten with women I never thought she would accuse me of such… and actually it was my sex with those women that got the judge on my side. Based on those I was with he knew I had no interest in children that way. So in a way those carnal relationships helped me, even if it was only a little."

"Why would anyone harm a child like that?"

"I have no idea why they do it, or why they enjoy it enough to get their rocks off. All I know is its become more common in the past few years." He looked into her eyes seeing she was troubled; it obviously bothered. "I've always liked it here better because things like that don't happen. Or are very rare if they do at all." She nodded understanding now. Holly pulled back now rising.

"We should go down stairs. The others will be wondering where we are. And Suezo didn't seem happy to see me with you earlier this morning." Genki nodded,

"Holly should I…"

"No I will talk with him myself." He nodded, after she left he got dressed.

* * *

By the time he finished Holly was already down stairs talking to Suezo of to one side. He let them be walking into the kitchen getting a wink form Hare in the process. Genki sighed sitting down next to Granity and Bruce, he wasn't sure what to do considering thing here were so different form his world. Bruce decided to speak with him first saving him the hassle.

"I heard you slept with my daughter last night." Genki looked over surprised. * _Wow he doesn't pull any punches _*

"She asked if she could stay with me. Apparently Sara had made her promise to stay with me for the night."

"You didn't do anything then?"

"We talked but that's about it other then sleeping. Holly and I already discussed a little about the possibility of us being together. I think we both have a lot of healing to do." Genki paused in thought and then continued, "I don't think we have a consensus yet though. That will take time I'm sure."

"So you waited for a chance to hit on her but not me?" Colt whined making him and Bruce sweat drop.

"Actually I didn't hit on her. She ask me why I didn't and we had our conversation because of that." The group stared at him a little surprised.

"Why didn't you hit on her? You liked her right?" Hare asked,

"Well she was still wearing her ring. To me that said she wasn't ready or interested in another relationship. She seemed surprised that I had noticed and had taken it that way." Granity had been curious about something for awhile and finally asked,

"Genki the girl you wanted to marry, why'd you decide to ask her?" Genki looked over at her confused for a moment, the others seemed just as confused.

"I had more then one reason but the main reason being I loved her. Only she never loved me apparently."

"What were the other reasons?" She pressed. Genki sighed in defeat, he didn't want to talk about it right now but he saw no way out of it.

"She had promised to marry me for one. So we already had the promise there… only she broke it." he hesitated now, "the final reason being she was with child. She had convinced me that our promise was enough… I was foolish enough to believe her and gave in. she used me in the end, I never expected she would break our promise though." He refused to make eye contact with the rest of the group. "Holly already knows Granity if that was your concern." He felt a soft touch on his shoulders looking up he saw Holly. She knew he was upset again; She and Suezo had walked in hearing Granity's pressing question. Suezo seemed calm considering leading Tiger to believe Holly had already discussed it with him.

"So wait… you have a child then?"

"Yes a son…but I'm not allowed to see him much…She won't let me." Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder now, he felt bad for the young man.

* * *

Genki rose though and walked out of the room needing some time to himself. Blaze saw him and followed. He had comforted his partner many times in the past few months. Holly looked to the others.

"I don't think we should ask much of him on that subject. She seems to have deeply wounded him. He's done some regrettable things because of the pain; we already spoke about it. He broke down a couple of times even while talking with me."

"What did he do Holly?" She looked to her father.

"Does it really matter? I already forgave him. Don't hurt him anymore then he already is… please…" he sighed,

"Holly please… I won't ask him about it. But I'm asking you." Holly looked around at the others. Suezo seemed intrigued as well; she hadn't said much to him.

"Father I can't, this is his shame to bear and it's not my place to make more shame for him."

"Holly, I will ask him myself if you refuse to tell me. What could possibly be that bad? He didn't kill someone did he?" Holly sighed, it was true he'd never asked her to withhold the information but she wasn't sure she should say anything.

"No he didn't kill anyone."

"Holly, we won't treat him differently." Tiger stated hoping to help,

"I wouldn't be sure of that." She sighed heavily then finally gave in, "Genki…was desperate to relieve the pain in his heart. Rather then trusting another, which he seemed very reluctant to do. He turned to physical pleasure… he told me he slept with several … not sure what he called them now, but they can be compared to brothel women. He regrets the decision, but I know it was the pain driving him there. Tiffany was the one he had a son with and she continued to hurt him even after they split up. Taking his son from him, making him go through court battle after court battle just to be able to see his boy. She even had him investigated by the police after she accused him of being a pedophile. All he seems to want now is to finally be healed by someone he can trust. Apparently he feels I'm the only one he can trust with his heart." He father looked astonished,

"What's a pedophile chi?"

"I asked the same thing, he told me its someone who rapes or molests children." The table to silent for a while shocked that anyone would do that let alone accuse him of such a thing.

"You forgave him?"

"Yes, he asked if I could forgive him for what he has done." She looked around the table. "I know he truly wants to be healed, he wants to feel love again and have a family. He said Blaze pulled him out of the hole he had dug himself into. He showed him what he should be focusing on instead of his pain."

"How can you know for sure…" Holly stopped Suezo with a look.

"He told me something else, inside of his body attached to his heart is an artifact called a rainbow crystal. He nearly died…but the crystal brought him back to life. I'm able to communicate with the crystal. With his permission, I looked into his heart. He's still in pain, feeling alot of regret, sorrow, and shame; but most of all I felt an overwhelming desire to be healed. He does love me; I felt it and he told me himself. I haven't felt any lust at all in his heart. He seems to only want one thing now, and that is to be loved." Everyone was silent now; Holly rose and left them to their thoughts while she set about cooking a meal.

* * *

Genki didn't seem to want to talk the rest of the day, so Holly took him to the forge to help him work off some of the pain. He retired early, exhausted from working. Holly came in thinking he was already asleep. She put the covers over him and was about to turn out the light when he spoke.

"Holly…can we talk?"

"Sure." She came over and sat on the bed.

"You told them didn't you?"

"Yes. They were pressuring me…I figured it might be easier if I said it…you seemed so upset. They would have asked you if I hadn't…"

"Its alright. I noticed they seemed distant. Colt seemed to stay away from me…"

"She's just not sure what to do."

"Holly…how far do you want to go with me?"

"Huh?" Holly had a hard time not thinking he was being perverted.

"How far do you want to go in our relationship? …I know you felt uncomfortable next to me." He refused to look at her; she reached out and placed her hand on his chest, his hand coming up to hold hers. What she found was fear and anxiety.

"Why are you afraid?"

"I'm just afraid that we are moving to fast and you'll get hurt…"

"Its fine Genki. I was uncomfortable at first but when I woke in the morning… it felt…natural being in your arms. I enjoyed it." he looked up at her now. "Genki how long has it been since you were with someone?"

"In a serious relationship? About five years. As a fling…about 8 months." Holly nodded.

"If I stay with you at night. Can you control yourself?"

"I should be able to yeah. I haven't felt the need to bed a woman since then, I don't seem to have any desire for that anymore. Probably cause it never satisfied me in the first place."

"What do you mean?"

"It was just sex… there was no real emotion behind it other then lust. It wasn't what I wanted or needed…it was just to only thing I could get at the time." He looked at her, she felt love within him and deep sincerity, "I want it to mean something if we ever do that. And I want to be your husband before that even happens. If you want that later that is." He smiled then looked away again. She finally understood what that woman taken from him. She took his security away, Genki didn't think this was a secured relationship or atleast didn't felt secure about it. Now she understood why he acted like he did.

"Genki I do want you with me. I want you to marry me; I wanted that back when we were young. I waited for you for a while before I married. But it was you I wanted to be with. I loved Jared but not that same way I love you. I want this to work, so please just have some confidence. I won't leave you, I promise!" He nodded then smiled pulling her into an embrace.

"Lets get some rest." It was her turn to nod. Holly blew the candle out and climbed in with him. She was startled when Blaze lay down and put his head on their legs. "Its fine, he likes to be with someone at night." She snuggled up against him as best she could in her condition then relaxed; he smiled before his exhaustion over came him.

* * *

When morning came he found Holly still asleep, he smiled knowing it was an emotionally draining day for both of them. He moved his hand affectionately over her enlarged belly. He smiled feeling the baby kick in response to his touch. Holly's hand came up to his as she awoke feeling his touch. She remained silent just holding his hand there for a moment.

"Genki… you really do care about this child don't you?"

"I do. If it's important to you, I will always care. Besides…I want to be a father remember?" she nodded smiling.

"I remember. I'm just surprised… not many men would take in another man's child."

"I'm not like most men."

"Genki… if I had been there when you were hurt… do you think you would have had sex the way you did?"

"Probably not. But I had no one I could count on. If you had been there, I would have gone to you for help." She smiled again; he knew she enjoyed his answer. She shifted to look into his eyes now.

"Genki I know things aren't going to be easy for you. They aren't for me either but…I want us to help each other ok? I won't hide anything from you; I know you won't from me. Please…open your heart and let me heal it?" he looked into her eyes seeing her love and sincerity he smiled.

"I will. Only for you." He leaned in and rested his forehead against hers. After a few moments he pulled back, he looked like he might kiss her but didn't. Holly seemed confused by it. * _Why not kiss me? He wants to…does he think I'm not ready?_ * Holly decided to test it, she caught him off guard, leaning in she let their lips meet in a soft kiss then pulled back to see his reaction. He seemed confused and relieved at the same time.

"If you want to kiss me you can."

"I wasn't sure if you wanted that or were ready."

"Then ask. Don't hold back your emotions, just ask me if I'm ready alright?" he nodded,

"I will next time." He made his move now kissing her gently, showing he loved her rather then lusting for her. He felt her hand over his heart again as she embraced his emotions. He could feel her emotions somehow, assuming it was the artifacts doing he just embraced them. Knowing she trusted him that much made him feel more secure and loved. Sensing this she smiled into the kiss, after a couple of minutes they parted resting their foreheads against one another's. Genki seemed content now, something Holly had hoped for. "Thank you Holly."

"Your welcome." They stay like this awhile till they heard the others beginning to move around. With a sigh Holly pulled back giving him a gentle smile. "I should go get breakfast started. We have to meet up with your friends today after all." He nodded, she left and he got dressed. Soon he was down stairs noticing the others seemed to have gotten over their trauma of hearing what he had done. Even Colt was back to her usual self.

* * *

They headed out after breakfast was over, heading to the spot where the others would show up. They arrived early and settled in to wait. Holly's father had remained behind not wanting to leave the village with out someone to signal them if trouble came. Soon Genki noticed a change in the portal, he knew someone must be on the other side. Takato was the first one through, Guilmon behind him.

"Hey I see you found your way through."

"Yeah, took awhile though. The digital world reorganized its self again."

"Wow that had to be annoying."

"Very, we had to come through the water world to get here… Rika is still struggling with it."

"I'm sure its very confusing… you freaked out as I recall the first time."

"I did not…" he seemed embarrassed now. Soon he saw Rika manage to come through, she looked exasperated. Renamon seemed much calmer about the whole thing. Holly watched with interest.

"Why can't the digital world be normal… ugh I swear. If its not some strange digimon attacking us or hitting on me and Renamon its some crazy world that makes absolutely no sense!"

"Hey atleast Rio wasn't here"

"If he were here I would have killed him by now." She glanced over at Genki, "Henry has a surprise for you, that's why its taking him so long."

"A surprise?"

"Yeah, don't worry you should like it," Rika's tone softening as she got over her annoyance. Terriermon was the next one through,

"Come on Henry what are you an old man?" he yelled back through the portal. Blaze rushed over to Guilmon and Terriermon glad to see them again. Genki seemed puzzled by what could take him so long. * _Is it a heavy item? Why not have a digimon carry it then? _* When Henry came through with another person with him Genki was shocked. Holly noticed the shocked look on Genki's face. The child looked around seeing Genki he ran to him,

"Daddy!"

"Tai!" Genki picked him up easily, Holly could tell he was younger then Sara, only around 5 years old. Genki looked back at Henry "Henry why did you bring him? You know this will…"

"Its alright. Yamaki has a letter for you explaining everything." Henry seemed calm, so Genki decided to trust him. Sensing he needed help Holly brought Sara over. The girl smiled to Tai,

"Sara this is Tai. Why don't you two play together with the digimon?" Genki spoke softly. Tai eagerly grabbed her hand pulling the giggling girl off to where the 4 digimon were. Genki took the letter from Henry and began to read it. When he finished he looked back at his friend.

"Thank you Henry."

"Hey I know you gotta be conflicted about this but I figured he should be here with you. So did my dad. We looked after her while you were gone. Yamaki pulled some strings, you know how many connections he has. You shouldn't have anymore legal trouble." Genki nodded, he felt like leaping for joy but apart of him felt sorrow as well. Holly was curious now. Henry walked away to talk with Hare who had been trying to figure the group out.

"Genki, what did it say." He glanced to her.

"Apparently I'm the sole guardian of Tai now."

"She gave up?"

"No…she's dead. Apparently her and her new boyfriend were reckless… they were killed in an accident while coming home after they had gotten drunk. I had heard she went with a bad boy type… I never thought she would be that stupid."

"How… do you feel?"

"I'm not sure what to feel… it's between being sad and wanting to throw a party…it's confusing. But I guess it solves some things for me… and for you as well." He leaned over speaking so only she could hear. "Will you… be a mother to him?"

"Of course, its only fair." He nodded then went to collect his son. He knew they would have a lot to talk over with the Tamers on the way back home.

* * *

_AAN: yep some major bonding and a new upset. How will this get handled? You will have to wait and see. Please R&R_


	5. A World of Differences!

_AAN: lets see how the group takes to the tamers and some new digimon._

**Monster World Digitize**

**A World of Differences!**

Genki walked over collecting his son then smiled to his friends.

"Henry how does the program work?"

"Just use it like a laser to sear the hole shut." Genki nodded activating the program and slowly closing the hole. Once finished he looked around at the others.

"Lets head back. We can map out where we want to go and what route we should take, we'll have to stock up for a long journey with all the open holes." Genki's monsters friends all nodded. They remember the routine with him and were used to how he operated. Though he had changed some he was still the get up and go kind guy they always knew. He looked back to the Tamers now. "This world isn't as goofy as the digital world, so we'll be operating by normal rules here. Its best if we are prepared." The tamers all nodded, accepting that he would be in charge of this since he knew the most about this world. Holly was intrigued now; Genki picked his son up who wanted his attention and put him on his shoulders. He then turned to the others, "these are the tamers I know in my world. This is Henry, Takato, and Rika. And their partners are Terriermon, Guilmon, and Renamon." He indicated each. Holly smiled stepping forward,

"Hi I'm Holly, this is my daughter Sara. And my friends are Suezo, Mocchi, Hare, Tiger, Golem, and Granity."

"Its great to meet you all. Genki told us a bit about the monster world, and ever since then I've wanted to come here. I'm glad you let us help out."

"Its our pleasure, since we don't know much about digimon. Genki has told us what he can but it's still hard for us to understand."

"We can relate don't worry." Rika stated, "explaining it to our parents was a hassle, so it's not a simple thing to understand even in our world." Renamon noticed Tiger looking at her intently and returned the stare, he finally looked away and turned and started walking.

"Genki, we should get going. The wind has picked up." Genki looked over at him.

"You sense something?"

"Yeah, trouble on the wind, I don't want to leave the village defenseless."

"You are Tiger of the Wind so I believe you buddy, lets go then." Holly looked worried, "Its alright we'll get back before it comes. Your father would have signaled us if something had happened." She nodded,

"You're right." Genki gestured for the others to follow and he walked after Tiger, Holly falling in beside him with Sara next to her, and Suezo hopping after them with Hare deciding to chat with the new comers; Granity listening in from her perch a top of Golem who reminded her a lot of Big Blue now days.

* * *

Soon they returned to the village, greeted by an exuberant Colt and an exasperated Bruce who was about to throw Colt out the door. Colt immediately started bothering the tamers until Terriermon had enough and started an argument with her. Henry sighed, he had never been able to control Terriermon, and that would not change. Genki just chuckled at the scene.

"Some things never change eh Henry?"

"Unfortunately no." he sighed sounding exasperated, "I have never been able to control him... Never will. Anyway, Genki do you know what's been going on in this world?"

"Some, I know the digimon appeared around 6 months ago here and have done a lot of attacks. Though I'm not sure why they are attacking people so much."

"Who knows… the digimon in our world were nothing but trouble as well."

"Yes you have a point Henry but why would they even come to this world? Most digimon were seeking the real world for power." Renamon interjected, "there has been no such rumor about this world doing the same thing, it doesn't make any sense."

"You're right…"

"Wait. I sent a Wormmon back earlier who said he was sucked through the hole. What if it's just that they are getting too close?"

"It's possible but why cause such trouble?"

"Maybe they think this world is similar enough to the real world once they get here and try to gain their power that way." Rika finally entered the conversation ignoring the arguing duo in the background. Genki turned to Holly now,

"Holly do you know what other area's were attacked?"

"Some large cities to the north and south. There are rumors of attacks on the eastern continent as well." He nodded, he knew there were cities scattered about from their previous adventures. Takato looked over at a growling Guilmon now. Blaze also beginning to growl.

"What is it boy?" Takato asked, though part of him knew. They villagers seemed wary of the group, Genki only now noticing them. Genki pulled out his digivice, which was sounding an alarm now, and noticed four dots closing in on them.

"Digimon. And they are close." Takato nodded.

"We should head them off then."

"Renamon you ready to go?" Rika's demeanor changing to her usually battle like mood she always seemed to enjoy herself even though she didn't want to fight. Holly found this change in mood strange.

"Always Rika."

"Terriermon come on, you can argue later."

"Fine, but I was winning." Henry shook his head. Genki left his son with Holly knowing she would take good care of him. Then began making his way out of the village with Blaze, as the group headed out to stop the incoming threat. Holly noticed a change in the tamers, they all seemed to be very serious now and ready for a battle.

* * *

It didn't take long for the digimon to appear. First was a wolf like creature with lots of armor. None of the tamers recognized it; Genki was the first one with his digivice up to find out more.

"Sangloupmon, champion level, virus. Says here he is a vampire digimon who steals digicores in order to survive. His attacks are Sticker Blade and Black Mind."

"Wow that doesn't sound good." Takato commented with a slight gulp. The other digimon appeared chasing Sangloupmon, they seemed to be attack him rather then trying to attack the village.

"Looks like they think he's a threat too." Henry pointed out. He raised his digivice along with Takato.

"V-Dramon, champion level, vaccine."

"Dobermon, champion, vaccine. Says here he is a virus buster." Takato commented, they had met a Dobermon before but knew little of him. Rika revealed the final digimon for them,

"Master Tyranomon, ultimate, vaccine" she looked to the other three, they all nodded.

"Lets help out. Its obvious they mean no harm to us and only want to deal with Sangloupmon. Maybe we can send them back peacefully when this is done." Henry suggested then looked to Genki.

"Sounds good to me. Lets go then." With a nod they all pulled their cards out, the tamers completely in sync with Genki lagging slightly behind.

"Digimodify, Digivolution Activate!" The tamers cried out along with Genki. Soon a female voice came from their digivices stating,

"Digivolution" Holly watched as the tamers and Genki held their digivices up. Each having their own colored light came out. Sending waves of energy to their respective digimon who soon were inside large egg shaped chambers. They could see the digital wire frame of the digimon every once in awhile, but no one in the monster world could tell what it was. Soon they burst forth from their eggs and were new creatures.

"Renamon digivolve to Kubimon"

"Terriermon digivolve to Galgomon"

"Guilmon digivolve to Growmon"

"Fathimon digivolve to Hashimmon"

Now all four stood ready, Blaze looked back to see Mocchi looking at him in awe before diverting his attention back to the task at hand.

"Lets help out guys, attack Sangloupmon!" Genki ordered, Blaze reacting right away. His mouth glowing as he readied his attack. "Dragons Blast!" his purple indigo fire rushing toward his target. Unfortunately for him Sangloupmon was paying attention.

"Black Mind" with that he disappeared, only to reappear in Blaze's shadow.

"Dragon Wheel" Kubimon intercepted him before he could do any damage. It was then that Dobermon made his move.

"Grey Noise" caught in the blast his black mind attack was disabled. Thoroughly irritated the vampire canine launched a powerful attack back.

"Sticker Blade" Dobermon was caught in the blast of thousands of tiny blades. He flew into a tree and lay motionless on the ground.

"Hammer Punch!" V-Dramon was too slow to avenge his fallen friend and was sent flying into the woods with a single kick. Master Tyranomon walked over to his fallen comrade.

"Soul Injection!" he used his ability on Dobermon, soon his fallen comrade was up and ready to go again.

"Thank you Master Tyranomon"

"Your welcome." The two turned to face their enemy who was growling with annoyance.

"You are strong, I'm sure your digicore will be very satisfying." He spoke in a chilling voice.

"Not if we have a say!" Henry was ready to go, "Digimodify power chip activate!"

"Gargo Lazer!" Sangloupmon was caught in the blast but managed to return fire.

"Sticker Blade!" Galgomon was too slow and was stuck with thousands of blades. He cried out in pain and was knocked back. At the same time Henry also felt the attack and was thrown to the ground wounded, though not as badly as his digimon.

"Henry!" Takato cried out as Rika tended to him. "Lets go Growmon."

"Right!" Growmon charged forward now. "Dragon Slash!" his lightning infused blade made contact sending Sangloupmon hurling backwards.

"Now!" Genki cried.

"Lightning Slash!" Blaze hurled a blade of lightning from his tail.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growmon shot his energy at Sangloupmon.

"Fox tail Inferno!"

"Gargo Lazer"

"Master Flame!"

"V-Nova Blast!" V-Dramon finally reemerged.

"Black Beam!" Dobermon sent his energy to destroy Sangloupmon's digicore. But Sangloupmon wouldn't go out easy, he fired another sticker blade attack at them just before he was destroyed. All of the digimon were caught in it, all the tamers including Genki taking damage along with their partners. Holly ran to Genki's side to help him up after noticing he was in pain. Seeing the wounds on him she looked to Blaze and saw he had the exact same wound pattern. * _But how? Are they some how linked?_ * Her mind raced with unanswered questions as she noticed the others were it the same predicament. Genki finally rose with her help and was able to stand on his own.

* * *

Master Tyranomon approached them, his large looming form making the villagers nervous. He studied the group a moment before using his move,

"Soul Injection!" Genki, the tamers, their partners, and Master Tyranomon's friends all began to glow. When the glow faded their wounds had vanished. Genki smiled to the black dino digimon.

"Thank you Master Tyranomon."

"You are welcome tamers. We have heard of you and your digimon. We should be thanking you for your assistance in destroying Sangloupmon." He glanced around at the villagers as his friends came over to speak with the tamers.

"Tamers, it's been awhile since our last meeting." Dobermon spoke to them with his usual growl.

"Dobermon I thought you were destroyed when you gave use the ability to bio-merge in the real world?"

"I was but the Sovereigns had a plan in place to keep my data from being reformatted. So once again I am here to aid you. One of the sovereigns has come here to assess the damage on this side."

"Was it Azulongmon?"

"Yes."

"You guys are buddies with him right?" V-Dramon asked.

"We know him, I'm not sure we are buddies." Henry corrected, "But we did help him out the last time they needed help." V-Dramon nodded,

"I see, well he's waiting for you. Somehow he knew you would come here."

"Really?" Takato asked astonished that he knew they would end up coming.

"Yes, he sent the three of us to protect you from Sangloupmon and the others like him." Master Tyranomon spoke carefully, having noticed the villagers were on edge.

"Others?" Rika now asked.

"Yes, unfortunately the vampire digimon have made their move. I'm not sure why they came here since they feed on digicores but we were sent to track them down and eliminate them." Dobermon informed them.

"Yep, been having a heck of a time with it though. After all none of us can digivolve like you guys." V-Dramon added his two cents in again.

"But he was only a champion why was he so strong?" Takato seemed very confused by the whole matter.

"Because he has absorbed the digicores of countless other digimon. It amplifies their power." Master Tyranomon glanced around at the village again then back to Genki.

"You are the tamer who was chosen later correct?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Then I have a gift for you." Master Tyranomon reached up to one of his spines and removed something attached to it. He then some how managed to hang on to it with his large claws and hand it to Genki. Genki took it but looked at in confusion, it was a chip of some sort but he had no idea what it was for. "This will upgrade your digivice, they already have the upgrades needed." He motioned to the others; "they got them with out knowing it in the digital world. Once this chip is installed you can gain the program for bio-merging from one of them." Genki nodded understanding.

"Thank you."

"Datamon had it on hand before we left, the sovereigns apparently know of you as well some how. Though as I recall you were only in the digital world briefly one time."

"That's right, Takato and I went there with Calamon but we didn't stay long. Nor did we run into any major problems." The big dino digimon nodded his understanding.

"The sovereigns aren't sure why the holes have opened up in the digital wall but they are looking into it with Calamon's help. All of them seem on edge these days and worry that the wall between the worlds might collapse if enough holes from." V-Dramon offered the information he had to them.

"We are actually trying to close the holes here."

"Good luck with that, I'm just hoping it won't cause another tear when you fix one." V-Dramon seemed less certain that this was a simple fix.

"Like fabric that's been weakened you mean?" Henry began to ponder on that. "Lets hope it's not like that."

* * *

"Have you been monitoring what the other digimon are doing as well?" Genki asked, the big black dino answering for the others.

"Yes, we have stopped several attacks our selves. I have yet to figure out why such attacks are occurring. But we have dispatched many digimon who were causing problems."

"You killed them?" Granity had finally decided to ask. The Digimon gave her a curious glance, they knew so very little about monsters.

"Well we destroyed their physical forms but its not really killing them per say. We don't die… we just get reconfigured. Though we are not always the same when that happens. And we lose all our previous memories and experience. It's like being reborn as an infant each time." Master Tyranomon seemed very wise; Genki noticed he was doing everything he could to present himself to the villagers as a protector rather then an attacker by his body language.

"Stay here for the night. I know digimon heal fast but you will need to restore your energy if you hope to fight any more vampire digimon." Genki spoke to the large dino and his friends with a genuine offer of friendship. The digimon looked to one another, then nodded.

"You are very kind but we do not want to impose. Those behind you do not seemed thrilled by our prescience. I don't wise to cause any problems with this village."

"Its alright, you protected us from that vampire digimon and you healed them after the fight. It's the least we can do." Holly stepped up to reinstate the offer. Master Tyranomon watched her a moment then nodded.

"Very well, at your insistence we accept your offer. Thank you." Holly smiled and nodded to him.

* * *

They lead the three digimon to Holly's house, then villagers talking quietly. Some agreeing with the decision others worried they were letting an enemy get too close. The three were well trained though and paid no attention to the whispers. They knew their mission and they also knew the tamers wanted to assist them in completing it. Holly let the three use the barn since all but Dobermon were too big for the house. Holly made dinner while the three rested, trying to recover from their grueling battle. They all thanked her for the food and enjoyed it greatly. After dinner was done the three retired to rest some more. The tamers on the other hand wanted to learn a bit more about the monster world and figured the other might be curious about the digital world as well.

"Wow that was some cooking, you're a really chef there Holly" Takato stated, he had found her cooking delicious.

"Thank you Takato." She smiled as she took the dishes to the sink. Rika opted to help her; something she normally didn't do and it made the boys stare at her. They then looked at each other and shrugged. Soon Holly returned with Rika and they took their seats.

"Well I'm sure we have questions on both sides so we might as well get started. First we need to map things out though." Hare brought the map and they went over the plan of how they would arrive at all of the various locations. After that was settled they started discussing other things. The tamers found out about the monster world and what had transpired there. In exchange the monsters found out a bit more about the digital world though not much. The tamers had fewer answer then they would have liked. But then the digital world wasn't a normal world. It was rather difficult to figure out. Genki Hung back letting the tamers and his friends' talk, he wanted them on good terms for this journey. Soon the group tired though, it had been a long day. Holly showed them to their rooms as Genki retired to his own. The digimon disappeared to their own room with Blaze.

* * *

Holly came into his room; she looked like she had a few questions for him. Lying down next to him she smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Genki… why don't they have many answers about the digital world?"

"Because its a difficult world to understand. It doesn't stay constant and constantly reorganizes its self. For example the water world section of the digital world breaks the normal rules. You can breath while underwater. Another example is the fact that you never get hungry in the digital world no matter how much energy you exert. We aren't sure why things they are the way they are. We just know some of its strange rules." Holly looked perplexed by the mention of breathing underwater. Nothing like that had ever seemed possible to her.

"I think I understand why this world is difficult to navigate and understand." He nodded, then smiled and leaned in to kiss her. She welcomed his gentle kiss and returned it. Soon he rested his forehead affectionately against hers whispering,

"I love you so much Holly."

"I love you too Genki." They stayed like this for a while before then moved to get more comfortable. Both of them were tired and soon after they were settled Holly noticed Genki had fallen asleep. *_Must have been all the fighting today… after all he was injured some how…. I really need to ask about that. _* With that mental note she joined Genki in the realm of dreams.

* * *

_AAN: yeah a bit shorter then the others but there will be more to come soon. And there will be some Holly/ Tai interaction as well. If anyone is curious this is what Hashimon looks like. htt p:/ ripitupgenki. deviantart .com/ gallery/ 267520#/ d1ljczn (just remove the spaces)_


End file.
